Wendy Breaks Away
by LalaLisa23
Summary: Following the events of the 2003 movie, we again meet with Wendy and a new problem arises. Will Peter come and rescue her from her biggest foe yet, marriage? Rated T just in case :
1. Chapter 1

**Wendy Breaks Away**

_**Writing is a great passion of mine. More than anything I want FEEDBACK. Good, bad, rude, or thoughtful, I'll take it all! (:**_

_**This story is based off of the events after the 2003 movie with Jeremy Sumpter and Rachel Hurd-Wood. Peter Pan is such a timeless story, that every time I watch that movie I begin to cry. So please enjoy!**_

**Chapter One: An Unexpected Plan**

When you really think about it, age is just a number. You could be turning one hundred years old and still act like a five year old. You could also be a ten year old boy who can't wait to grow up and acts like a middle-aged man. Age is just a measurement and can only be recognized from the outside. At least, that's what Wendy Darling had been trying so hard to continuously tell herself.

It had been about two years since Peter Pan had first appeared before her and Wendy was nearing her fourteenth birthday.

However Wendy was still the same girl that had ventured to Neverland not so long ago. But she knew Peter would never see it that way. If Peter were to ever visit again, he would be too devastated to even listen to her.

Fourteen years old was an important milestone for young girls in that time. Yet, Wendy had not the slightest idea of what that meant for her until her parents called for her after dinner only two nights before her birthday. Wendy was of course suspicious, but in no way was she prepared for what was to come.

"Oh Wendy, dear. Sit down, my precious girl." Her mother cooed. Cautiously, Wendy took her seat. Both Mr. and Mrs. Darling stared at her, analyzing her every move. "You're becoming so grown up," Her mother continued, tears threatening in the corners of her eyes.

Instantly, Wendy's stomach was in knots. She was somewhat offended by the statement.

"Mother," Wendy began slowly, feeling each word painfully leave her mouth, "Don't be so ridiculous! I've hardly changed at all."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong my dear," Her father began, "Lately, you've possessed the air of a woman."

"I beg your pardon, father, but when I gaze at myself in the mirror, I still seem to see a little girl. Not a woman."

"But you are no longer a little girl, Wendy. You are to be a woman come Friday." Her mother smiled.

Wendy became appalled at the idea and stood abruptly in her haste to clarify. "What ever do you mean mother?"

"Wendy please sit down, this is very important." Her father replied sternly. Wendy slowly sank back into her seat, a grim look upon her face.

Mr. Darling cleared his throat to continue, "Wendy, as your parents, we want the best for you. It is important for you to have a husband that will take care of you, especially financially."

"HUSBAND!" Wendy shouted, yet again standing.

"Wendy, dear, please sit down." Her mother said trying to soothe her daughter.

"I will not sit!"

"Wendy Darling!" Her father shouted, "It is vital for you to understand that come your sixteenth birthday you will be getting married and it is our job as your parents to make sure you have a suitable man."

"Then don't be my parents! Don't care at all! So long as marriage is not an option!" She shouted back.

"You will be meeting this boy tomorrow without so much as a peep about how much you dislike it!"

"But-" She tried but was cut off.

"That is the last I will hear of it! Go to your room!" Mr. Darling's face was a puff of red rage. Wendy did not have to be told twice and ran up the stairs with all of the force she could manage.

"George, I think you could've handled that better." Mrs. Darling looked disapprovingly at her husband. He just huffed with his eyes cast downwards. "We're only going to end up pushing her away." She finished.

Mrs. Darling had no idea how right she was until later on though. In her _own_ room, Wendy stared at herself in the mirror intently. For sure she had grown taller and leaner, _but only by a little_, she told herself. A figure was slowly starting to poke its head around her. Her hair had grown longer and wavier, her lips redder. _I haven't changed that much, she thought._

Tears began to swim in Wendy's eyes as she realized for the first time how much she really had changed.

Without wasting another moment, Wendy ran to her jewelry box. She thrust it open and grabbed hold of Peter's kiss for dear life. She went to the seat at the window and opened the window as far and wide as it would go. The night's stars had just appeared, twinkling bright. Laying her head down on the seat, Wendy held on tight to her kiss and gazed intently at the second star to the right.

Closing her eyes, Wendy grasped the kiss and wished with all of her might.

"Please Peter," She whispered, "Save me."

As sleep took hold of her, a single tear rolled down Wendy's cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay so here's why I am a doof! I decided a few nights ago how I wanted to proceed with chapter two after sitting outside and watching the fireflies. So I went to write chapter two in my journal today and completely forgot about my idea until I was finished. I wanted to keep both beginnings so I came up with the idea of a chapter two prologue. I know its short and if there is anyone out there who actually reads my story I am probably making them super duper mad right now but DO NOT WORRY! The real chapter two will be up later today so make sure to check back! (:**_

**Chapter Two: Prologue **

Now I'm not sure if you knew this, but fairies have very many disguises. Especially on earth, where they are well known by many. You see, fairies tend to disguise themselves as fireflies in our world. Fireflies have always been very unsuspecting creatures and this way, all of the fairies are able to play with human children without being discovered.

Just as that single tear rolled down Wendy's cheek, the moon's reflection was caught in it, creating a spectacular beacon that could be seen from miles away. A fairy disguised as a firefly had only just been flying by the young Darling's window when she saw the beautiful signal.

Calling all of her friends, the fairies flew through the open window, admiring the beautiful girl. One of the fairy's friends in particular, felt a familiar aura from the girl. Upon closer inspection, this fairy realized that this was the girl Peter had brought to Neverland! This is the girl that had danced with Peter during the fairies annual Fairy Ball.

But why was she crying? And why did she look so different?

Setting out with a goal, this fairy told all of her friends and those friends told their friends and so on. Each fairy, through the night, whispered the secrets of the little girl who cried. It went on and on until the whispering reached the ears of a certain boy with beautiful blue eyes.

**_Please READ AND REVIEW! Thanks! _**


	3. Chapter 2 and half

_**Here is chapter two! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please R&R! (:**_

**Chapter Two: A Handsome Stranger**

_Red splashed across Wendy's view. Fear consumed her and stuck in her throat. Every instinct she had told her that something very bad was happening. Suddenly, Peter's blue eyes appeared before her. _

"_Wendy, get out of here! NOW!" He shouted at her, clutching her wrists. A desperate and crazy look could be seen in those blue pools as he tried to save her, but only for a second. In the next moment it was as if all of the life had been sucked out of those beautiful eyes. Peter sank slowly to the ground, only a vacant look in his eyes. _

"_Peter?" Wendy whispered, her heart breaking. _

"PETER!" She screamed, waking with a start. Wendy was in the same exact place where she had fallen asleep last night and a pain surged through her neck. Tears were streaming down her face and an awful, desperate feeling was making its way through her body. Morning light was filtering through her window and a light breeze kissed her face.

"Oh Peter," Wendy whispered. Never before had she longed for Peter so much. She just

couldn't shake the feeling that the dream would somehow come true. A faint knocking sounded at her door. "Come in," She told the recipient, rushing to clear away her tears and put on the kiss that she had held so dearly all night.

"Wendy?" Her mother entered cautiously.

"Oh mother!" Wendy sighed with relief, rushing to her mother for comfort and forgetting

everything that was bound to happen soon.

"Wendy! What ever is the matter?" Wendy was careful not to go into the details but made sure to tell her mother how awful the dream was.

"Just remember, my dear, dreams cannot haunt you when you wake up. And even when you are asleep, you always have the power to change them."

Wendy pondered this for a moment and then let the thought pass. She felt a whole lot better with one of her mother's hugs to bring her back to reality. Smiling up at her mother, Wendy's hate was slowly beginning to melt away. In fact, she could barely even remember the origin of her hate.

And then Mrs. Darling opened her mouth.

"You must get ready for Sir Edward's visit." Mrs. Darling said almost glumly, knowing the effect it would have on her daughter. Instantly, Wendy pushed herself away from her mother and gave herself a two meter distance from the woman. Speechless and dumbfounded, Wendy just stared at her mother with a look of pure disgust. Neither one of them had any idea of what to say to the other.

"I think you should wear your blue party dress." Mrs. Darling said quietly, walking to Wendy's wardrobe.

"No." Wendy said this as if she had awful tasting medicine in her mouth.

"Oh dear," Her mother sighed, as if preparing for the disagreement that was bound to occur.

"I refuse to meet him. You cannot make me." Wendy lifted her nose and turned away, fingering the kiss around her neck.

"You are only turning fourteen, my Darling. You still have time to choose someone whom you love if you find that Edward is not to your liking." Her mother finished quietly, arranging Wendy's blue party dress on her bed and then silently leaving the room.

_Curse that woman,_ Wendy thought, knowing that now she _had_ to go. Her mother sure did know how to run a guilt trip without wasting any breath. With one last longing glance out the window, Wendy began her trek toward the washroom to run a bath. Oh how this would be a long day, Wendy sighed.

By midday, Wendy was washed, groomed, dressed and starving. John and Michael scurried back and forth playing pirates in the sitting room, but Wendy was not allowed to play. As her mother had said, "Young ladies do _not_ play childlike games," Rolling her eyes, Wendy tried to keep up with the fast paced game.

"Keep back, Peter Pan, or I'll call the crocodile to come and eat you!" John imitated, keeping Michael at sword's length.

"No! Please, don't!" Michael cried a scared look in his eye. Wendy couldn't watch the exchange any longer.

"That is not at all what Peter would do or say, Michael!" Wendy cried disapprovingly, getting up from her seat.

"What would he say then?" Michael asked curiously. Michael was very young when Peter first came to the Darling's house and could hardly remember their trip to Neverland or Peter himself.

Wendy grasped Michael's sword and turned to John, "Well, something like this." Wendy demonstrated, sword fighting with John now. The metal click-clicked as Wendy deflected all of John's attacks. In her haste, Wendy didn't notice the boy who entered the room quietly.

"You are as slow as you look, Hook." Wendy jested, getting the upper hand on her brother. "I guess it makes sense for someone so old." Wendy drew out the last word with emphasis.

"You are only a boy, _Pan,"_ John spat dramatically. "A boy who will be forever incomplete."

"Well at least I have my youth!" And with that, Wendy sashayed and sprang at her brother, knocking his sword out of his hand. With the sword's point at his neck, Wendy picked up John's sword and surveyed her work.

Clapping sounded from the entrance of the sitting room. Wendy's head whipped around to find the source of the noise. Her eyes locked on a tall boy who looked to be fifteen years old. Wendy's mouth fell into an 'O' shape and her sword clattered to the ground. Mrs. Darling's hasty footsteps approached quickly and upon entering the room, she let out a little gasp of surprise.

"Sir Edward," She cried, walking gracefully towards him. "I do apologize; I had not heard you enter." Mrs. Darling stopped before him and offered her hand. Bowing, Sir Edward took Mrs. Darling's hand and gave it a light peck.

"Please let me introduce my two sons, John and Michael," She said gesturing, "And of course my daughter, Wendy."

Wendy did not dare to curtsy. She just stood; completely dumbfounded at the idea she had been caught. Sir Edward's eyes crinkled with joy at the idea of having found her out and he approached Wendy with a slight grin on his face. He grasped Wendy's hand lightly and knelt down to kiss it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," He smiled, his voice filled with sweet tunes and folds of satin. Wendy's dumbfounded look turned into a grimace as she raised her four walls and prepared for the worst.

After much disagreement, John and Michael cleared the room. But Wendy knew that the two boys were sitting in the hall, hoping to hear something that was worth a laugh. Mrs. Darling had scurried to the kitchen to make a pot of tea and get snacks, but really she was just trying to give Wendy privacy.

Meanwhile, Wendy glared at Edward, hoping her stare would pierce him. While she stared at him, she noticed every detail about him. Brown tousled hair that suggested he had just staggered out of bed, an expensive suit that paired well with his family's fortune, and then his eyes. Sea green jewels that sparkled brightly at her. Wendy realized that she didn't really mind looking into them.

"I very much enjoyed your sword fighting," He chuckled, his eyes dancing. Wendy wondered what she should say next.

"Well next time, knocking before entering one's home might be nice." She sneered. Edward only laughed light heartedly.

"But I did genuinely enjoy it," He continued, "In fact; I still love to play those types of games myself." This statement managed to catch Wendy's attention. When Edward noticed Wendy's sudden interest he kept going. "Playing is way more fun than growing up anyway. Grown-ups are boring." As he said this, Edward slowly lost his formality, kicking off his shoes and propping them up on a chair and sitting back.

A smile creeped onto Wendy's face and she looked down shyly. "Growing up is boring all in itself," Wendy whispered.

"I know! If it were possible, I'd stay this way my entire life!"

Wendy looked up suddenly. She definitely wasn't imagining how similar Edward was to a certain someone.

"Staying this way would be nice. Growing up isn't as fun as I thought it would be," Wendy groaned.

"Exactly, Wendy!" He sprang forward, "Life's too short to just grow up and be a stick in the mud!" Wendy could no longer hide the huge grin on her face. Why did Edward make it so hard to hate him and this entire situation?

"Edward?" She asked cautiously, "Can I interest you," She rose slowly, "In a sword fight?" Wendy lifted her eyebrows and handed him a sword. Before Edward could answer, he grabbed the sword and the two went at each other.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Darling gasped, entering the room with a tea tray. The two stopped mid fight and looked guiltily at__ Mrs. Darling.

After two hours of sword fighting, dancing, and silly conversations, Wendy found herself trudging up the stairs, a fluttery feeling in her chest and a smile playing at the corner of her mouth. Wendy opened the door to her bedroom, sighing happily and then gasping. There must have been a hundred fireflies filling every dark cranny of her room.

"Oh how wonderful!" Wendy whispered in awe. "I'm sorry but you mustn't stay here." Wendy said sadly. Wendy turned away and called her mother.

"Mother? Can you come here?" After about thirty seconds of silence, Wendy began to try again.

"Moth-" Wendy was cut off by a warm hand cupping her mouth. She kicked, punched and tried to scream, fear coursing through her veins.

"Shhh….Wendy! It's me!" A familiar voice sounded.

_**Oooooh cliffhanger. I apologize for how long this was. Next time I'll make sure they are shorter! Anyways please R&R!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_** Before I explain this chapter I want to send a shout out to my number one fan cessaquias who motivated me to finish this chapter! I had such awful writer's block this morning when I woke up and your comments helped me to keep writing! Thanks so much for your support, this one is for you! (:**_

**Chapter Three: Hasty Decisions**

"Shhh...Wendy! It's me!" A familiar voice sounded. Instantly, Wendy was frozen, consumed with utter joy and happiness. Against his hold, Wendy could feel the stranger's heartbeat racing fast like a racehorse. With her sudden stillness, the stranger broke his hold on Wendy and she swung around to fully face the boy.

Everything in the room was dark and the only light came from the glow of the fireflies, but Wendy did not need to see the stranger's face. She knew that voice, she knew that warm hand.

"Peter!" she cried, leaping forward into his arms. Instantly, Peter's face was a bright shade of fuchsia, but Wendy didn't notice. All she cared about was the feel of his familiar embrace. A small smile crept onto Peter's face as he realized just how much he had missed Wendy. But the happy reunion did not last long, and another realization hit Peter like a ton of bricks.

"Wendy," he began, stepping away from her heavy embrace, "You're taller."

Thankfully they could not see each other in the dark, because the emotion that crossed Wendy's face next was not a happy one.

"Only a little," she said sheepishly, keeping her head down.

"You're taller than me, though, see?" he measured with his hand, a look of pure disgust crossing his features.

"One could hardly tell, Peter," Wendy insisted, knowing that things were headed in the wrong direction.

"No, Wendy, it's very noticeable."

"Peter, we mustn't speak in the dark. It's very hard for me to read your expressions this way." Wendy turned to the lamp, grasping the knob in her thumb and forefinger.

A dark fear coursed through Peter. He knew that the moment he saw Wendy's face everything would be different, that all of their adventures would mean nothing, because she wouldn't be _his_ Wendy.

Without a second to waste, Peter flew to Wendy's side, determined to stop her. "No Wendy don-" but it was too late, Wendy was just too quick. In the dim light of the wall lamp, both of their faces were clearly illuminated. As if a switch had gone off, Peter's heart sank.

"Oh no..." he whispered, backing away from the brunette haired girl. Wendy was much different. She had longer hair that was glossy and flowing. Her lips were a deep shade of ruby and her eyes shined like fireworks in the night sky. She was beautiful, but she was not _his_ Wendy.

"Wendy, you, you, grew up," he almost spat, disbelief settling on his tongue.

"No not really, Peter." She cried, following him in quick strides. Peter backed away even farther so that he fell backwards onto her bed. Tears formed in his eyes as it became clearer that Wendy was no longer his, and she would never be again.

"Peter," she said, hand fluttering as if wanting to reach out to him but then changing her mind. "I'm only two years older," she insisted, trying so hard to help him understand.

Peter Pan, being the boy who never grew up, had no real concept of time or how it passed for normal humans. What seemed like a lifetime to him might only be an hour to us. And a lifetime for us could pass as a minute for him. So though it had really only been two years, Peter just simply did not understand. To him, it had only been a few weeks since he had dropped Wendy off back at home and he believed that Wendy had chosen to grow up, as if it wasn't the product of time passed.

Something stirred deep inside Wendy as she realized that this might be her very last chance to visit Neverland, based on the way things were going now.

Setting her jaw, Wendy took a huge gulp of breath to prepare herself. "Peter," she began but before she could go on, a knock sounded at her door.

"Wendy?" her father's voice called. Simultaneously, both of their heads snapped in the direction of the door. In a moment of panic, Wendy grasped Peter's wrist and thrust him towards the window.

"Hide!" she hissed. And then on second thought, she stopped him before he could make it out of the window. "But do _not_ leave!" She specified. Then to seal the deal, she pulled his arm bringing his cheek level with her lips and she gave him a light and fleeting kiss.

Before a second had passed, Wendy was pulling away and pushing Peter out of the window. Her next problem was the fireflies that were basically seeping from her walls, but upon closer inspection, they had all seemed to disappear along with Peter. It was a good thing too because the brass doorknob had turned all the way and the tall figure, recognizably her father, had appeared in the doorway.

With the force of Wendy's push, Peter fell backwards out of her window. He hardly even noticed though because the tingly feeling of her kiss was still lingering on his cheek.

In a relaxed, laying back position, Peter floated beneath Wendy's window sill, only sub consciously paying attention to the exchange between her and her father.

"Your mother recounted to me that your meeting with Edward went rather well." Mr. Darling said almost smugly. _She's different, but her kisses still make me feel the same inside,_ Peter thought absentmindedly.

"Yes, I daresay it went very well actually." Wendy replied reluctantly. _Is it possible that she became prettier? I wonder if I could convince her to stay in Neverland with me this time,_ Peter wondered in a daze.

"Then I suppose there will be no further disagreement on the marriage." Mr. Darling concluded. _Marriage! _Peter abruptly flew up without thinking and hit his head on the window sill ledge. "Ouuchh." He rubbed his head in pain and then brought himself back to his senses. Peter flew up right next to the open window now, listening intently.

"Father, I still don't see Edward as a husband. He is merely a good friend."

"Well whether you like it or not Edward _will be_ your husband and the fact that the two of you got on so well is only further proof that this will be a splendid match!"

"But mother said I still had time to choose!" Wendy replied almost desperately.

"Your mother is not in charge here, I am. And I say it is high time for you to grow up and do as I ask."

_No way is Wendy growing up any more! I won't let her!_ Peter seethed, using all of his will not to reveal himself.

"I will not grow up!" Wendy bit back. _You tell him Wendy!_

"As long as you live under my roof, you will abide by my rules!" And with that, there was the sound of a door slamming and a thump as Wendy fell to her knees. Again, that awful feeling had made its way to her heart.

Peter's head appeared at the edge of the window, and at the sight of Wendy on the floor, he flew to her side and kneeled before her.

Silent tears were again making their way down Wendy's face leaving behind long stains. More than anything she wanted to forget about her awful fate, to turn back time and stay with Peter.

Lifting his hands delicately, Peter caught one of Wendy's tears and studied it.

"Shall we go, Wendy?" he asked quietly, offering his hand.

Wendy did not have to ask what he meant. Without answering, she placed her hand in his and closed her eyes for the adventure that was sure to come.

_**So that's it for today! Until tomorrow everyone! (:**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Okey dokey guys, I just wanted to say thank you for all of the beautiful comments you have been leaving me! You have no idea what they mean to me! So as thank you I have TWO chapters for you today! The other one should be up in about half an hour so check back. I hope you enjoy them and as always R&R! (:**_

**Chapter Four: The Secret "Thing"**

A frosty wind bit Peter's face as he flew higher and faster through the air. Despite the weight of Wendy, who had fallen asleep on his back, Peter felt as light as a feather. He was filled with glee that he had Wendy all to himself again. Sure, she wasn't his Wendy, but she didn't seem that different.

"Woohoo!" Peter screamed, doing a loop in the air and laughing without holding back. No one could take away the pure joy he felt at that moment.

A small and defiant pain struck through him as a tiny fairy tugged at a lock of his golden hair.

"Hey Tink!" he shouted angrily, "That is not the reason why we have hair on our heads!" Tinkerbell just scowled at him, frustrated at the amount of attention he was giving Wendy. She was a grown up for crying out loud! In her own opinion, Peter was just going soft.

Together, Peter, Wendy and Tinkerbell were flying through the solar system, passing millions of bright and breathtaking stars.

"Not much longer now, Wendy," Peter whispered to the sleeping girl over his shoulder. Sound asleep Wendy looked like the little girl who had told the wonderful stories when they had first crossed paths. So much had changed since then, almost too much to bear.

Getting a better grip on Wendy, Peter prepared for the hyper speed that was bound to come any second.

"Tink, grab on!" yelled Peter over the roaring wind. Rolling her eyes, Tinkerbell sat on the top of Peter's head and grabbed onto his curly locks as reins. The scenery around them was beginning to blur into single streaks of light. In a whirlwind, they began to move quicker. "Here, we, GOOO!" a whoosh sounded and a flash of lightning signaled that they had reached the entrance to the next dimension.

On all sides, an array of rainbow colors could be seen that were more dazzling than the lights of London at Christmas time. The air tasted like a fresh and salty mist as Neverland grew closer and closer. Tightening his grip on Wendy, Peter dove down to skim the water. Oh how he wished Wendy could be awake to see this.

Closing his eyes Peter tried to enjoy this moment in time. Neverland was his home, his happiest place, and now his favorite person was back to enjoy it again with him.

Neverland had just been way too lonely without anyone to share his adventures with.

As the abandoned Jolly Roger came into view, Peter began to lose altitude.

"Mmmm...No Mother, the pink one." Wendy stirred and rearranged herself on Peter's back.

Lightly Peter landed on the water logged boards of Hook's old home. Gently he disentangled Wendy's arms from his neck and laid her gently on the floor of the ship. Somehow, she was still sound asleep and dreaming.

_I'll only be a minute_, Peter reassured himself walking hesitantly towards the captain's quarters and looking back every few steps to make sure Wendy was still there.

In an instant, instead of seeing the captain's door ahead of him, Peter saw a fiery ball of light. Tinkerbell was seething, not holding back even an inch of her fury.

To anyone else, all they would hear leaving Tinkerbell's mouth was the tinkling of bells, but Peter understood every single word.

"Peter! You told me you were done looking for _that_! You promised!" Peter only huffed, trying to get around Tinkerbell with no avail. "Don't question me Tink! And anyway, I really think I know where _it_ is this time!"

"Listen Peter, I'm all for the kidnapping of that stupid Wendy but not of you. There's no telling who comes on this ship!" she explained matter-of-factly, pleased with her deduction. Still, Peter was determined to make his way to Hook's room.

"Nobody is going to kidnap us Tink! This ship has been abandoned for weeks and even if we do get attacked, I can escape even the strongest pirates!" he finished confidently.

Fed up with his ignorance, Tinkerbell stomped her foot in midair sending fairy dust in all directions. Slowly, she flew back to Wendy's sleeping figure and watched carefully as Wendy's chest moved up and down with each breath she took. If Peter wanted to risk his precious Wendy this way, then so be it. In a trail of fairy dust, Tinkerbell was gone, leaving the sleeping Wendy alone.

Meanwhile, Peter was digging everything out of Captain James Hook's closet in search of that _something_. He knew it was somewhere, anywhere in that room.

Little did Peter know that just outside that room, dozens of pirates were quietly filtering onto the main deck of the Jolly Roger. They were gathering at the center of the deck around a beautiful girl dressed in blue.

The next thing happened in what felt like a series of small events leading up to one great climax.

Wendy woke to see the thousands of beady eyes focused solely on her.

Then a cry sounded that could be heard throughout the island but could only be recognized by one boy.

"HELP!"

Peter was already running out the door, determined to save Wendy, but when he arrived, he was too late. The ship was empty and Wendy was gone.

_**I bet you're wondering what that **_**something**_** is! Well you'll find out if you keep reading! Again check back in half an hour to forty five minutes for another chapter! (:**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my Daddy! Happy Father's Day and thank you for always supporting my crazy writing dreams! (:**_

**Chapter Five: Faith, Trust, and Some Seriously Angry Pixie Dust**

_The next day at the Darling household._

Mrs. Darling sat as if she was a stone statue perched on her chair. Her hand had stayed permanently fixed on her mouth as she tried so hard to bite back her tears.

The sound of the door clicked forcing Mrs. Darling to her feet and she rushed to the main hall. "Anything?" she asked her husband hopefully. Mr. Darling only shook his head. Since they had woken up that morning and found their only daughter missing, the two had not ceased in their search for her.

Mrs. Darling could no longer hold back her tears and sank to the floor. Wrapping his arms around her, Mr. Darling tried his best to comfort his wife. "We will find her," he promised, but in reality he was filled with disbelief. After all, he knew in his heart that he was the reason Wendy had run away.

One by one, each of the Darling children made their way home to find their mother, wrecked with grief on the floor. And one by one, each found out about the disappearance of their dear sister, Wendy.

"Wendy wouldn't just leave." Tootles insisted.

"No way!" Nibs agreed.

Suddenly, the door burst open letting in a chilly gust of air. A young man covered in snow shivered as he entered the Darling house.

"I've just heard." He said urgently.

"Sir Edward!" Mrs. Darling exclaimed quite startled. Wiping away tears she went to greet him where he stood.

"Have you heard any news?" he asked frantically, removing his coat and placing it on a hook.

"No," Mrs. Darling replied quietly, going back to her place in the sitting room.

"You boys know Wendy better than anyone," Mr. Darling turned to the boys, "Where would she have gone?" Mr. Darling was reaching for anything at this point. All of the boys exchanged glances with each other and shrugged. As John looked around at the Lost Boys, realization crossed his features but only for a second and then he was composed again. Edward however, had seen that look of realization and knew instantly that John knew something.

"Mother, Tootles and I will fetch the tea." John declared while grabbing Tootles' wrist roughly.

"We are?" Tootles asked, far beyond befuddled. Edward did not let a single moment pass.

"I shall help them," He said following soon after.

Standing quietly outside the kitchen door, Edward uncovered what he knew was the real truth.

"Tootles don't you understand?" John whispered.

"But there's no way Wendy would have gone to Neverland without us!" Tootles replied.

"Oh yes she would! If Peter caught Wendy after father yelled at her then there is no doubt in my mind that she would go with him."

"But she would need Tink too!"

"And when is Tinkerbell ever _not_ with Peter?" John asked.

"I still can't believe she went back to Neverland without us." Tootles sighed.

At that moment Edward pushed through the kitchen door and asked the question that had made his head spin throughout the boy's entire conversation.

"So where is this Neverland exactly?"

"Oh boy." John said, eyes wide.

Tinkerbell passed many homes on her journey through London but her heart was set on one in particular. If Peter wouldn't listen to her, then she would get him in trouble for stealing Wendy again.

Approaching the Darling's nursery window, Tinkerbell peered in and listened.

"It's not as if we can just summon a fairy and go to Neverland whenever the feeling hits us!" That was John's voice.

"So how do we go then?" A strange voice, which Tinkerbell did not recognize, asked.

"We don't." Tootles replied. _Oh yes you do_, Tinkerbell thought.

In a shimmer of light, Tinkerbell burst through the window flying all around the trio's heads.

"Tinkerbell!" John exclaimed, as if his prayers had been answered.

"Magnificent!" Edward criedin awe.

Tinkerbell gestured toward Edward as if to say, _who's he?_

"Wendy's fiance." Tootles replies rolling his eyes. Edward laughed at his remark but Tinkerbell did not notice for she had already begun to scheme. What better way to teach Peter a lesson than to bring him Wendy's future husband?

"Will you take us to Wendy, Tinkerbell?" Edward asked. Tinkerbell nodded excitedly, throwing fairy dust in every direction.

_**As always, R&R and I'll see you all tomorrow! Cheers! (:**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**I honestly cannot stop writing this story! I have never written so much for the same thing in my entire life and I totally love it. This is my favorite chapter so far! I hope you guys are loving it as much as I am! R&R! Thanks! **_

**Chapter Six: Hook Returns**

Often times, humans can be misled to believe things. Despite our best judgments, if we see something that we believe to be true, then we'll believe it because the evidence is right in front of us. No wonder it's so hard for humans to believe in fairies.

The same things could be said for Wendy and the Lost Boys. At the time, they clearly saw Captain Hook get devoured by his very best friend, the ticking crocodile. Anyone else would agree that Hook was most definitely gone but Wendy had always had an awful feeling that Hook's tale was far from over and now that feeling was confirmed as she thrashed around in the sack the pirates had stuffed her in.

Wendy wasn't really scared. No, that wasn't the emotion she was feeling. Wendy was purely annoyed at the idea that she had been in Neverland for a matter of minutes and already she had been captured.

Convinced that the thrashing around was not helping her in any way, Wendy stopped to collect her thoughts. Surely Peter had not just left her to fend for herself. No, Peter was much too proud and complacent for that. So then where had Peter gone when she had been captured?

Looking down at herself Wendy became only more annoyed. In her haste to leave home as soon as possible, Wendy had not bothered to change out of her blue party dress. It was torn and stained in many places but she didn't really mind.

_I never really liked this dress anyway, _Wendy thought to herself.

Out of nowhere, it was as if Wendy had lost all balance and feel of gravity. Gripping the sides of the sack she tumbled through the air. Up was beginning to get confused with down and her sense of direction was becoming more and more jumbled. With a loud bang, Wendy hit the ground completely sprawled on her back. Searing pain raced up her spine. In the distance, heavy footsteps became more audible as they crept closer. Wendy could not move, paralyzed by the pain but fear was making its way to her heart. The sack was thrust open letting in only a small source of light but it was enough to blind Wendy after being in the dark for so long.

Suddenly she was yanked violently upward by her arm.

"How wonderful to see you again, Ms. Darling." A familiar voice said to her through clenched teeth.

Wendy blinked hard trying desperately to adjust to the sudden burst of light. Spots danced before her eyes but her vision had slowly begun to get clearer. Only inches from her face was a gleaming silver hook that had been sharpened right down to the very tip. Just behind the hook was a mess of dark curly hair and the black twisted eyes of Captain James Hook.

"And you as well, James," Wendy replied with false pleasantry.

"My how you've changed, Wendy." Hook observed, "I wonder how Peter feels about that."

"My how you are _alive_." Wendy reciprocated, "I wonder how Peter feels about _that." _

"Well you see, my dear, I've been waiting for the exact moment to unveil my re-entry and it seems that that moment has finally arrived." He used his hook to gently caress Wendy's cheek, a silent threat.

Every inch of Wendy's body recoiled from his ugly touch. She had become numb with pain and she couldn't find any way to escape it.

"I really do enjoy it when you visit, Wendy." Hook smirked.

"I live to make you happy, Hook." Wendy replied sarcastically.

"I've searched for so long, and then you came along, Peter Pan's greatest and only weakness." Shock was plastered across Wendy's face. Peter's greatest weakness? What on earth did that mean?

"Tie her up!" Hook shouted to no one in particular. "I'm expecting a visitor."

Annoyance filled Wendy yet again as two pirates quickly approached her, a gag in their hands.

Peter soared through the air, not really sure of where he was supposed to be going. For the first time in his existence, Peter felt genuinely anxious. Hadn't Tinkerbell been standing guard? There was no way he would find Wendy this way. Touching the ground lightly, Peter tried his best to make sense of the situation. He wasn't used to doing this all by himself. In his rage, Peter punched a nearby tree hoping it would take away his frustration. Unfortunately it only brought him more heartache.

One thing was for sure though; there was no way he was losing Wendy again. Not to anyone. Then an idea struck him. If the pirates took Wendy as bait, then they would go somewhere where they could easily trap Peter.

That was it. Black Castle.

With a new surge of energy, Peter took off immediately. In fact, Peter was so relieved that he ended up laughing all of the way there.

In due time, Black Castle's entrance came into view. Not even beginning to consider if a trap had been set, Peter flew straight in, overcome with joy. The first thing he noticed were two pirates coming straight for him with swords. Following his instincts, Peter flew upward to avoid the attack and to try and get an aerial view of the place.

Then he saw her, hair frazzled, eyes widening with terror, tied to a huge bolder and a gag in her mouth. A breathtaking smile broke onto Peter's face as all of his worry faded away.

"Geeze Wendy, you sure do know how to get yourself into trouble." Peter teased using his dagger to free her sweet mocking mouth from the gag.

"Peter look out!" She warned him as soon as her mouth was free but it was too late. Hook had already gotten him into a headlock and was pulling violently on his hair.

"Ugh!" Peter cried out, his hands instinctively flying to the arm that was cutting off his flow of air.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the boy wonder, Peter Pan. I knew you'd come to rescue your precious Wendy." Hook snickered deviously.

Confusion crossed Peter's features and in between strained breaths he managed to get out, "Hook, ya old Codfish. I should've known that crocodile wouldn't like the taste of old and wrinkly."

Hook chuckled heartily before punching Peter dead in the stomach and tossing him to the ground. Peter only used a moment to catch his breath before flying upward to remove himself from Hook's reach.

"So predictable, Pan," Hook spat, "But this time I have a reason for you to stay on the ground."

Peter's eyes flashed with curiosity as he rubbed his sore throat. Wendy watched with careful eyes as the two enemies tried to read each other's expressions. She could tell that he was trying so hard to keep a poker face but was not at all succeeding. It was if she knew what Hook's reason was.

Cautiously, Hook reached into his pant pocket. Because of his natural reflexes, Peter's hand landed on the dagger at his side, but Hook was not reaching for a weapon. He retrieved something very small that reflected the light. Letting the chain dangle from his pointer finger, Hook revealed a tiny locket no bigger than a quarter. It meant absolutely nothing to Wendy but the same could not be said for Peter.

"That's MINE!" Peter went headlong towards Hook, encouraged by the fury that bubbled up behind his skin. Hook sidestepped the attack casually, keeping the locket from Peter's reach.

"I heard from my little birdies that you've been tearing my ship apart looking for a special something. I don't suppose this could be it?" Hook said as he examined the hanging locket. Peter began to make stabbing motions at Hook with his knife. Hook knocked the knife out of Peter's hand and punched him square in the jaw. The impact sent Peter flipping backwards. No longer were his thoughts happy and all he could manage was hanging from the edge of the cliff for dear life.

"I never really liked this anyway." Hook finished dismissively and with a flick of the wrist he sent the locket plummeting down the forty foot drop where it landed in the bottom of the pool.

"NO!" Peter yelled, looking up at Hook with pure hatred.

"Well," Hook ordered, "Fetch!"

Semi-confident in his ability to find the locket, Peter was able to get a very small lift that took him to the water below.

"Peter! Don't!" Wendy screamed, thrashing against the ropes that had bound her.

"Men, make sure he doesn't escape." Hook ordered the pirates carelessly, not giving Wendy a second glance. Wendy's breath was starting to come quicker as panic began to settle in. She had to help Peter before it was too late. If only the ropes weren't so tight. Glancing around, Wendy looking for something, anything that could help her. Her gaze landed on Peter's shiny knife only inches from her bare feet. What luck! Wendy used her foot to slide the knife closer. Then she tried to use her toes to pick it up. The knife's blade cut into Wendy's bare flesh causing blood to drip its way down Wendy's foot.

"Ah!" She gasped in pain, dropping the knife. Blinking back tears she tried once more. Once again, her foot was caught in the blade but this time she was able to catch it with her hands. Adrenaline pumped through her as she sawed her way through the ropes that acted as her restraints.

Next Wendy bit her lip to stop herself from crying out in pain as she leaped from rock to rock. Four pirates surrounded the pool in which Peter had flown only moments ago. She had to do something to distract them so that Peter could get free.

Wendy knew she only had a matter of seconds and without thinking she walked right up to them and punched one of the pirates in the back.

"What the?" The pirate swung around to fully face her and find the source of his discomfort. He had managed to catch all of the other pirate's attention as well.

"Well boys," The pirate said in a heavy accent that Wendy did not recognize, "It seems this young girl has a death wish."

The pirates advanced, unsheathing their weapons further with each step. Clenching her jaw and squeezing her eyes shut, Wendy awaited the inevitable attack of her pursuers.

_Any day now, Peter,_ She thought hopefully.

Then the silence was broken by a roaring splash and Wendy was sprayed with water. Opening her eyes, she saw that all of the pirates were full of confusion, looking around for the boy who never grew up.

A cold feeling surged up Wendy's waist. When she looked to the side she came face to face with Peter, dripping and sodden, a giddy smile on his face. Gently, he pulled her upward and the two were long gone before any of the pirates could blink.

_**So I'm thinking in tomorrow's chapter, Peter and Edward will finally meet? Sound good? (:**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Before you read this chapter I want to thoroughly apologize for my lack of updates this week. I secretly went to Neverland and time got away from me! (: But in all honesty I feel awful for not updating more and so I'm working on another chapter that hopefully will be up later today to make up for all of my days missed. **_

_**On another note, in case any of you were wondering, this song: watch?v=Dj9pkYLVntc inspired everything after their dinner with the Indians. Not everyone is a Taylor Swift fan, but I love her and this song is so beautiful and perfect for Peter and Wendy. Alright I'm going to shut up now so you can read! Thanks and R&R!**_

**Chapter Seven: Happiness in a Nutshell**

"I just can't believe how stupid you are!" Wendy reprimanded Peter, pacing inside of his tree home.

"Stupid? I was fantastic! Did you see how quickly I came up from the water? It was…" Peter kept talking but Wendy only stared at him, a devastated look upon her face.

"I mean it was-" Suddenly Peter noticed Wendy's lack of enthusiasm. "What's wrong, Wendy?" He asked innocently, flying close to her face.

"Peter," She said, half sighing. "I, I, oh Peter I was so afraid you had…" She trailed off. "That you weren't…" Wendy looked up into Peter's eyes, searching, hoping he would understand exactly what her fear was.

"Wendy," He whispered, "You know me, I would never be caught by death." Still, Peter's heart became light at the prospect of being the center of Wendy's worries.

No longer able to stand the distance, Wendy took the few steps necessary to wrap her arms tightly around his waist. "I was so scared." She breathed, her voice muffled on his neck.

At first, Peter's arms hovered awkwardly in the air above her. His face heated so fast that anyone else would think he had come down with a fever. Hesitantly at first and then with more confidence, he let his arms entwine her. He felt so at home and content in Wendy's arms. Why did he feel so good?

Slowly, Wendy lifted her head up from his shoulder and gently kissed him on the cheek.

Peter's eyes widened in shock. Immediately, he was plastered against the back wall furthest from Wendy. His stomach was in knots and it felt like his heart was doing back flips. It wasn't entirely a bad feeling, but it made him nervous nonetheless.

Wendy only looked at him knowingly, as if she understood the confusion that possessed his mind.

Glancing around nervously, Peter came across the red mess that was Wendy's feet. "What did you do?" Peter exclaimed, flying to where she stood and kneeling down. Wendy's feet were covered in gashes from Peter's knife and though the bleeding for the most part had stopped, her feet were drenched in her scarlet blood.

"I had to pick up your knife with my feet to cut myself free." Wendy explained, "Otherwise the pirates would have gotten you."

Wendy sat down to further examine her feet. Now that she really thought about it, they did hurt rather badly.

"Now who's the stupid one?" Peter said quietly.

"Well the pirates weren't going to distract themselves, Peter." She said matter-of-factly.

This time Peter stood up to completely be on her level as he addressed her. "Don't ever hurt yourself for me again."

Wendy was totally astonished. Behind that single statement laid the emotions that Wendy had searched for from him for so long. He was so sincere, so worried, and so thoughtful about each word that came across his lips.

Just as quick as it had come, though, it was gone again as Peter turned away laughing and said, "We'll have to wrap up that foot if we want to play!" Wendy only smiled, happy with just the little bit of feeling he had managed to express. When Peter returned he had a small bowl of water and a bandage. Immediately, he went to work cleaning the gashes and wrapping her foot up. Every once in a while, Wendy had to squeeze one hand inside of the other to stop herself from howling in pain.

When Peter was finally finished, he offered a hand to Wendy. She gladly accepted but as she stood, a snagged piece of her dress caught under her foot sending her towards the ground. In a flash, Peter was there holding her up.

"Are you okay, Wendy?" He asked, a concerned look on his face. Wendy only righted herself and pushed him away.

"It's this stupid dress," She huffed in annoyance. "It's the most ridiculous piece of clothing."

"I don't know, I think it's nice." Peter replied sheepishly, putting a hand behind his head and rubbing nervously. Unfortunately, Wendy was not listening, an idea forming in her head.

"Peter, isn't that the Lost Boys' things?" She asked him, approaching a small trunk in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, why?" He answered, flying to look over Wendy's shoulder as she rummaged through the trunk. Her intuition, like always, had been right. She pulled out a pair of what was supposed to be black pants, but on her they would be more like capris, and a grey vest. Then she ran over to the nightstand where Peter had put his knife after the two had returned.

"I'm borrowing this for a moment." Wendy told him, running into the Lost Boys' old bedroom.

"Wendy?" Peter said trying to follow her.

"Don't come in!" She shouted at him.

"Be careful not to cut your foot!" He laughed.

"Ha ha." She replied sarcastically, and then she went to work.

First she pulled on the black pants which, as she predicted, came up to her knees. Then she went to work on the dress. Picking a spot that was just below her waist line, she began to cut the dress. With each tear, the dress became lighter and lighter until she was left with a blue silk shirt. It was perfect attire for Neverland. Last she slipped on the vest and buttoned it and used the scrap fabric from her dress to tie up her hair in a braid.

"This is so much better." Wendy sighed happily, stepping out of the Lost Boys bedroom. "Where shall we go first?"

Peter's eyes glittered with joy as he realized that nothing could get better than this.

…

"Oh Peter! It's beautiful!" Wendy exclaimed. The two were gliding along the sea as the sun set. The sun's rays cast a miraculous mural of art on the water. She reached down to caress the cool sea. Spiraling in the air Wendy laughed in complete glee. Hoping she wasn't looking, Peter snuck a glance at her. She looked so free, making Peter's heart quicken.

"Only the best for you!" He exclaimed back, flying on his back, completely relaxed. Now it was Wendy's turn to peek at him. He was the same exact Peter, but different somehow. More mature, if that was even possible.

Then Peter looked at her excitedly and said, "Let's go have dinner with the Indians!" Glad to do anything with him, Wendy agreed whole heartedly.

Changing direction, the two ventured to the Indian camp. As always, they were welcomed with open arms.

Around the campfire, the two danced, sang and laughed, totally carefree.

"The stars sure are lovely in Neverland." Wendy observed, yawning. Peter looked at her secretively and said, "I know the best place to watch them." Wendy met his eyes and saw the adventure behind them.

Wendy's heart danced as the two said their goodbye's and walked quietly through the woods.

As they passed the fairy hollow, about a dozen of the glowing creatures recognized the two.

Mischievous creatures those fairies are as they stopped Peter right in his tracks. Together they used their fairy dust to spell out P.P & W.D. outlined in a heart. His face reddened as he looked over at Wendy who smiled at him.

"Get out of here!" He shouted angrily at them, embarrassment settling in his chest. He did his best to wave away the art in the air, but with it being magic, this was easier said than done. Wendy giggled which only caused Peter to fill with anxiety. He grabbed her hand, careful not to look her in the eye and started flying upwards.

Finding the highest cloud in the sky, Peter released Wendy's hand, keeping his gaze on the sky.

"It's amazing." Wendy whispered breathlessly, lying down on the cloud. "It's like you could reach out and grab them." Demonstrating, she reached out as far as her arm would allow.

Unsure of himself, Peter laid down next to her nervously. "Your right." He breathed, a wide grin spreading across his face. In the distance the stars looked like diamond candies. The only thing more wonderful than the stars was the girl next to him.

"Peter, I wish I could stay here forever." Wendy admitted, closing her eyes.

His heart did a leap. "Then stay." He said simply.

She opened her eyes and looked directly into his. "You know I can't."

"If you really want to then 'I can't' is not a reasonable answer."

"For now, this is my home." She finished, closing the subject for the time being. Without asking permission, she curled up closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Frozen, he could only look at her from the corner of his eye. Peacefully, beautifully, she had fallen asleep, breathing lightly on his shoulder.

"Please stay, Wendy." He whispered to her.

…

Eventually, the breeze became a cold wind and Peter had no choice but to take Wendy home. Carrying her in his arms, he moved quickly through the air, relying on her warm touch to keep himself awake.

When he finally arrived at his home he noticed something wasn't quite right. The door was ajar and light was pouring out into the dark night.

"Not now," he sighed angrily. Stupidly, he had not remembered to get his knife back from Wendy, so at the moment he was unarmed.

Sticking close to the walls and keeping an ear perked, he made his way cautiously into his home.

Jumping in surprise, he was blinded by a piercing light in his eyes.

"Where have you been Peter?" Tinkerbell asked him, getting up close to his face. Annoyed, Peter shook his head to swat her away from his face and began walking towards the Lost Boys' bedroom.

"None of your business." He said, dismissing her.

"I brought you a surprise." She told him slyly. Peter ignored her, wanting to get Wendy out of the argument before she woke up.

Stepping into the bedroom, Peter was completely dumbfounded to find a complete stranger staring at him, or rather the girl in his arms.

"Who are you?" He asked, in total shock. At that moment two boys ran up to him shouting, "Peter!" Relief seeped through him at the familiar face.

"Tootles!" He said excitedly, "and, um, what's your name again?"

"John." John replied in exasperation.

"That's right! Your Wendy's brother!"

"Yes I'm the brother of the girl you kidnapped." Peter looked guiltily down at Wendy and the anger from the situation slowly filled him.

"I did not steal her! She _asked_ me to bring her to Neverland." Peter moved past them and then laid Wendy down gently onto one of the beds. "Besides, _your _family was going to make Wendy grow up. They even picked her out a husband." He said with disgust turning to face them again.

"Oh dear." Tootles said under his breath.

"And who are you?" Peter asked defiantly, flying up close to Edward's face.

"Well he's…" John began, not sure how to say it. In the end, Edward came through.

"I'm Edward, the husband." He told Peter with a grin, completely giddy at the gravity og the whole thing. Peter's heart sank to his stomach and within a matter of moments; his knife was at Edward's throat.

_**So again really sorry and I'm going to try and get one more out by later tonight. If not, expect it tomorrow morning! (:**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**I realize the last chapter and this one were a little lacking on the action front, but I assure you that the next chapter will be chock full of action and adventure! Anyway I hope you enjoy this! (:**_

**Chapter Eight: An Interesting New Development**

_"What? What else is there?" He shouted at her, searching for an answer. _

_"I don't know. I think it becomes clearer when you grow up." she replied nervously. _

_"Well I will not grow up, you cannot make me. I'll banish you like Tinkerbell." _

_"I WILL NOT BE BANISHED!" she yelled in his face. _

_"Then go home. Go home and grow up and take your feelings with you!" finishing, Peter flew away. _

_"Peter!" Wendy called after him but he was already gone. _

...

Wendy awoke in a cold sweat, terrified by her dream. It was one of her worst memories and something that she always feared would happen again.

Looking around, all of the night's events came rushing back. She was in Neverland. It felt rather nice not knowing what the day to come would hold. She was willing to go any way the wind blew. Wendy walked sluggishly out to the main room, yawning the entire way there.

As she entered, her eyes were squeezed tight by the yawn. She heard Peter say, "Good morning, Wendy." his voice just dripping with annoyance.

Opening her eyes she saw Peter sitting at the dining room table, his head supported by his hand and a depressed look on his face. He was focused on something that Wendy couldn't see.

"What's the matter?" she asked, concern wiping away her happiness. Suddenly, sound was exploding in her ears as three people jumped out and spoke in unison.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY WENDY!" they shouted at her. During her adventures, Wendy had not for a single moment remembered her fourteenth birthday. What was more astonishing, though, was the people who were staring at her.

"John? Tootles? What on earth are the two of you doing here? How did you even get here?"

Though she was confused, Wendy was genuinely happy that her family had come to see her.

"Tinkerbell brought us!" John exclaimed with Tootles nodding in the background. "And Edward too!"

Wendy whipped around and came face to face with Edward. His green eyes totally overjoyed. Wendy couldn't help but smile up at him.

"Happy birthday." he said, handing a small box to her. She looked at him quickly before stealing it from his hands and opening it. Inside was a small pearl attached to a tiny gold chain.

"I can't accept this." she told him, reluctantly handing it back.

"Yes, you can." he said, pressing the box back into her hands. She just couldn't argue with him for some reason.

"Let me see." Peter said, flying over and grabbing the box from Wendy's hand.

"Peter!" she shouted.

"She can't wear it." Peter told Edward, shoving the necklace back into his hand, "sorry."

"Is that so?" Edward asked, amused at the way Peter was approaching things.

"Yeah if you'll notice, she's wearing my kiss." Peter said pointing to Wendy's neck.

Wendy, like a proper young lady, took back the box and said, "Thank you for your generosity." she tried extremely hard not to look Peter in the eyes. She simply could not understand why Peter was acting this way.

As it turns out, after Peter brought that knife to Edward's neck, Edward had only laughed at him.

"Can we sword fight next?" he asked. Peter backed away from him, an awful feeling sweeping through him.

"Get out." Peter told him, the most serious look on his face since the last time Wendy had visited.

"Peter!" Tootles objected.

"You aren't welcome here." Peter said to Edward in all honesty.

Edward didn't let the statement faze him. He addressed only Peter as he said, "If you care about Wendy as much as everyone has described then you must know that you'll only hurt her by making me leave."

_Ouch_, Peter thought as he felt Edward winning that round and he backed off.

"Hey Peter?" Tootles called, breaking Peter out of his recollection, "Can we play Find the Treasure for Wendy's birthday?"

Peter's eyes lit up as he realized this was his chance.

"That sounds like a great idea! Come on Wendy, us against them. We'll win for sure!"

Peter knew something was wrong the moment Wendy looked up at Edward.

"Maybe I'd better go with Edward," she said, "He doesn't know the island."

Peter didn't even try to hide his hatred. Without saying another word, he flew out of his home, Tinkerbell trailing right behind him.

When he was a safe distance away from the tree, Peter stopped and just yelled out, so angry at everything that was happening. In a nearby tree, Tinkerbell was lounging lazily.

"You've got a lot of pent up anger, huh?" she smirked.

Peter put all of his attention on the winged creature. "This is all your fault! You brought them here!"

"It's your fault for not listening to me!" Tinkerbell replied, filing her nails.

"I hate you!" He shouted at her. Tinkerbell's face changed color almost immediately and in an angry puff of dust she was gone. Peter, however, hadn't noticed. He was curled in a ball rolling everything over in his mind again and again.

Leaves crunched announcing the approach of someone behind him. He didn't bother to lift his head.

"What on earth is the matter with you?" Wendy asked him.

"Your 'husband' is the matter." he said in a muffled voice.

Wendy laughed, "I should have known that was a reason."

Peter looked up at her in amazement. Why did she think this was a joke? He was being replaced, just as Hook had said.

Wendy kneeled next to him and said, "He isn't my husband, Peter, and if I have a say in the matter, he probably won't ever be." Peter could see the sincerity in her face.

"It's not like_ it_ bothered me. _He_ bothered me." Peter brushed it off. Wendy giggled offering him a hand.

...

Wendy and Edward were searching in the very depths of the forest for the treasure. The further they walked towards the very heart, the darker it got as the trees became a natural canopy. Light filtered through the openings like spotlights.

"This place is beyond amazing." Edward breathed. Wendy looked at him knowingly.

"Oh look up ahead! This is one of my favorite spots!" Wendy told him, racing in front of him.

Tiny fairies were flying in and out of the biggest tree Wendy had ever seen. When Peter had brought her there before, he had told her that this was the fairy queen's palace.

"Fairies are truly miraculous creatures." Edward observed, getting extremely close. The fairies became awfully interested in Edward, or rather, something shiny around his neck.

"What are they doing?" Wendy asked, trying to see what exactly they were pulling at.

"It seems they like my locket." He told her. Finally, Wendy could see clearly what the fairies were trying so hard to get. A tiny silver locket, no bigger than a quarter, hanging around Edward's neck. It was identical to the one Peter had jumped into the depths of Black Castle to retrieve the day before.

"Did you take that from Peter?" She accused him, outrage apparent in her voice.

"What? No, this is mine. My mother gave it to me." Wendy wasn't sure what exactly to think. There was no doubt about it, that locket was the same.

In the distance, Peter's whistle sounded, signaling the end of the game.

"It seems as if we have lost." Edward chuckled.

Wendy didn't reply, her mind jumbled.

"Maybe we should show Peter that." She finally got out, grabbing his hand and leading him back to the tree home.

...

Tinkerbell was blind with anger and rage. Peter had no right to speak to her that way.

Once again she was on her way to do something she would soon regret.

_I can't just go to Hook, he might capture me like last time. So what do I do?_ She thought.

Finally it hit her. She advanced towards the Jolly Roger, stopping at the first pirate she could find.

"I have some interesting news for Captain Hook." she whispered in the pirate's ear.

...

Within the next hour, the story had reached just about every one of the pirates' ears, even the pirate with a gleaming silver hook.

"Oh how very interesting this new development is." The Captain said, sharpening his hook with excitement.

_**So why does Edward have a locket just like Peter's? What does Hook know? All will be revealed in the next chapter! R&R! **_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Things have been totally crazy. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but time has just been getting away from me. Thanks to everyone who is still holding out for this story. It truly means the world to me! **_

_**I'd just like to dedicate this chapter to my Mommy who drove me for two hours last night just so that I could see Mamma Mia live. Thanks for always doing so much for me Mom! (: I love you!**_

_**Last but not least I just want to say I do not own any of Peter's backstory. It was just a condensed version of J.M. Barrie's novel **__**Peter in Kensington Gardens**__** that helped to move my story along. It is completely his! Thanks everyone enjoy!(:**_

**Chapter Nine: Two for the Price of One**

Sprawled over the arm of his chair at the head of the dining room table, Peter sat, gasping for air. After the game had started, he had scoured the island, racing to remember where he had last hidden the treasure. He was encouraged by the sickening thought of Wendy and Edward alone together.

After twenty horrible minutes, Peter had recovered the treasure and blown the game ending whistle. After all that had happened in the past two days, Peter felt like he finally had power again. He could feel himself slowly losing his well-built reputation and he was getting fed up.

"How can I impress everyone into remembering who I am?" he thought aloud, hoping it would generate an idea. Peter thought back to when he first arrived in Neverland and how many times he had taken a wrong turn or ended up in the wrong place. An interesting thought crept into his mind and it was all he could do to hold back a smile. He would impress Wendy and the boys and get his revenge on Edward.

A muffled voice came from the entrance to his home. "It's not fair! You knew where the treasure was all along didn't you?" John stormed into the home, finger jabbed in Peter's direction.

"Don't speak to Peter that way!" Tootles defended Peter instinctively, standing just slightly in front of him.

"John, is it? Well you know what they say, don't hate the player, hate the game." Peter smirked.

"After all this time and you _still_ don't remember my name?" John shouted, lifting his hands in exasperation.

"What's all the commotion about?" Wendy appeared surveying the scene before her with Edward in tow. Peter, as always, looked completely at ease. While Tootles looked as if he was about to have a nervous breakdown and John was in a fighting position.

"Wendy, don't you find it unfair that Peter knew of the treasure's hiding place?" John asked her desperately. Unfortunately for John, Wendy's mind at the time was completely out of sorts and so it would seem that absolutely no one would agree with him.

"Isn't there some sort of saying that goes 'don't hate the player, hate the game'? I do believe that would apply to this situation." she replied absent-mindedly. Thoroughly frustrated at the results he was getting, John condemned himself to the Lost Boy's bedroom.

"Peter, I must speak to you about something." Wendy told Peter in a low voice, trying to will his attention with her eyes. However, Peter, being the boy with not a single care in the world, could not be bothered with Wendy's news. His mind was completely set on his own agenda.

"First, I have a new adventure." he told them all, happiness seeping into his smile.

"But you see, this is so very important." Wendy said in an even lower voice. Peter didn't quite seem to hear her, launching himself from his seat and around the room.

"The beach always has buried treasure. And some things are even better than Hook's treasure! Not to mention there are always old skeletons!" he exclaimed.

"Treasure?" Tootles repeated in excitement.

"Skeletons?" John chimed in from the boy's bedroom, forgetting his previous anger.

Peter flew out the door and was soon followed by the two boys who shouted in unison. A huge smile was stretched across Edward's face as he looked back at Wendy.

"The beach sounds beautiful." he smiled. Wendy grinned back weakly but in the depths of her mind, suspicion was rearing its ugly head.

...

Wendy walked as if a black cloud was looming over her head. It was enamoring how oblivious Peter was to her obvious frustration.

_I know that locket was the same. If only Peter would listen. _Wendy was broken from her thoughts by the sound of Peter's voice through the trees.

"The beach is just up ahead!" He shouted. All four boys were flying overhead but Wendy was walking on the ground, consumed with annoyance that only filled her with unhappy thoughts.

Noticing her lack of enthusiasm, Edward lowered and touched ground next to her.

"Are you not feeling well Wendy?" he asked her politely. Wendy looked up into his innocent sea green eyes. Even _he_ didn't seem to sense the urgency burning inside of her.

"I'm alright." She smiled at him.

"There it is!" Tootles exclaimed and broke from the group, racing through the air to his destination. The pure sand was so clean and shiny it looked white, glistening against the roaring clear blue sea. Wendy couldn't help but lift into the air at the sight as her heart became lighter. It was simply breath taking. Almost immediately, though, she noticed the empty space beside her.

"Edward, do you not wish to fly?" she called down to him. He only looked up at her happily.

"I like feeling the sand in my toes." he replied and continued walking forward.

When his bare feet fit the radiant grains, a warm feeling seeped through Edward. This truly was a paradise. Taking his own time, he began the tread to catch up with the others. The more force he exerted into the ground through his feet, the quicker he sank back in. Before long, Edward was ankle deep in the sand and sinking fast.

"Umm?" He wasn't quite sure what to say, overcome with panic. The sand was slowly crawling to his waist, but he did not dare to struggle. In the distance he could hear Peter's laughter. It drew closer until it was right over Edward's head.

"Oh my!" Wendy gasped, coming into view. "Peter! Do something!" But Peter was consumed with laughter, rolling about in the air. Wendy did not hesitate a moment longer and began yanking on Edward's arm. Soon, Tootles and John were there, helping as much as they could. Peter's laugh gradually died down. No one had found it quite as funny as he had intended. His plan had totally backfired.

With each tug the team managed to get another inch of him free. It was like he was being sucked into a black hole of sand. Realizing at last that the only thing left to do was help, Peter grabbed on.

Edward's heart was settled as they finally pulled him free and all four sat gasping close to the sea. Then Wendy's sense came back.

"You knew there would be quick sand!" Wendy accused Peter. "That's why you were so keen to come out here!" He looked up in fear and knew at once he was in trouble.

"I did not! And even if I had, well, that's karma for you."

"I have had enough of your games, Peter Pan." Wendy dismissed him, turning away.

"Wendy, it was only meant to be a joke." He pleaded with her. Still, Wendy did not turn to face him. "I'm sorry, Wendy! Please forgive me!"

A small smile crept onto Wendy's face as she realized she could use his desperation to her advantage. "Alright I'll forgive you," She began making Peter clap in gleeful relief, "_If,_" she countered, "You tell me about the locket that you risked your life for last night."

Peter didn't seem to understand Wendy's interest. "My locket? It's nothing really." Automatically, his hand went to the chain around his neck that was concealed by his leafy green tunic.

"It must be _something_ Peter. You went completely ballistic when Hook pulled it out." She stared at him intently.

"My mother gave it to me." He answered simply, removing the locket from his neck to look at it more closely. Tootles gasped at Peter's use of the word mother. Back when it was just Peter and the Lost Boys, he had forbid the use of the word. Peter despised real mothers.

Wendy lifted her eyebrows in confusion. "But you told me you didn't have a mother. Remember? When we first met."

Tootles spoke up then, wanting to offer the little bit of knowledge he had. "Peter does have a mother. Hasn't he ever told you the story?" Wendy shook her head.

"Well you see, I ran away the day I was born," Peter began, catching everyone's attention, "I heard my mother and father talking about what I was to be when I grew up, so I left. Not long after, though, I realized how big of a mistake I had made, but I had no way of getting home. So I stayed in Kensington Gardens. While I was there, I met Tinkerbell. She taught me how to fly and finally I had a way to get home."

Peter recalled his approach to his old nursery window in his mind. At the time, he had been more than sure that the window would be open and his mother and father would welcome him with open arms. Even today he could remember the warm and inviting glow that had seeped from his window.

"But as I got closer, I noticed something was very, very wrong." Peter's expression grew darker. The sea breeze kissed their faces sending a cold shiver down Wendy's spine. "The window was barred shut. I looked in and saw my mother, pacing around the room. In her arms was a small bundle. A baby. She had replaced me and forgotten all about me." Peter finished, his head down.

Having been caught up in the story, Wendy failed to notice the tear that was slipping secretly down her cheek from the outermost corner of her eye. She swiped it away quickly before Peter could notice.

"Peter, I'm so sorry." Wendy whispered, but Peter was already back to his normal self again.

"Aw well, who needs mothers anyway?" He asked looking away.

"And the locket?"

"Well, the fairies always used to say that I was wearing it when I first came to Kensington Gardens. I vaguely remember my mother giving it to me. There's a picture of her inside." He finished, handing Wendy the locket. She opened it cautiously. Inside was a faded picture of a beautiful young girl. She was smiling happily as if she did not have a care in the world. Her high cheekbones defined her youth and even though the picture was black and white, you could tell she had a deep blush. Her light hair fell in ringlets about her shoulders and her eyes sparkled. In the corner of her petite mouth was none other than a hidden kiss, perfectly conspicuous and perfectly lovely.

"She's gorgeous." Wendy sighed. Then she remembered why exactly she had asked about the locket in the first place. She looked over at Edward who was focusing intently on the object Wendy held in her hand.

"May I see yours?" She asked him quietly, extending her hand in his direction. At first, Edward hesitated. But then he realized just how important this was. Silently agreeing, he handed her his locket.

"That looks just like mine!" Peter observed. Wendy ignored him, her heart racing in her chest. This was more than just her. It was bigger than her stupid problems at home, or her undeniable feelings. She was about to uncover a piece of Peter's past. A bigger piece than anyone before her could have ever found. Every sound around her faded out as her hand seemed to move in slow motion while she unlocked the latch on Edward's locket.

A gasp escaped her lips before she could stop it as she uncovered what she knew to be the inevitable truth. Inside of Edward's locket was a faded picture of a beautiful woman. Wendy looked up, completely at a loss for what to say. Peter snatched both of the lockets out her hand, and something clicked in the back of his mind.

The pictures, the lockets, were identical.

Peter threw them both to the ground turning away from the group to hide his expression and the emotions underneath it. It felt as if his stomach was wrestling with his heart.

Impulsively, he whipped around, knife at Edward's neck.

"Peter!" Wendy tried, but Peter ignored her.

"You're the one who replaced me!"

"Then that means," John began.

"Edward is Peter's little brother!" Tootles said, finishing the thought. Luckily the fight was broken by a mysterious cracking in the air.

"What was that?" John asked in fear. Roars echoed all around them and soon Pirates were spilling from all directions. Peter backed away from Edward and stood in front of Wendy protectively.

The pirates had completely encircled them, weapons at the ready. At once the group began fighting, doing their best to defend themselves. Peter flew through the crowd hacking anything in his way with his knife. In the middle of the circle, Wendy, John, and Tootles drew their swords and followed. Wendy sashayed the attack by one Pirate and stabbed him in the back during his confusion. Next, two came at her, but she was unafraid. She spun around with her sword fully extended. One caught her by the wrist and the other was about to come down on her when Peter came to her rescue. Flying over top of them, he kicked the Pirates in the face and pulled Wendy back into the center of the circle.

Everything stopped when laughter sounded from the outermost edge of the circle. A laugh that could only be recognized as that of Captain James Hook.

"Hook." Peter said through clenched teeth. The Pirates parted, allowing their beloved captain through.

"Here we are again, Pan. It feels like we're always playing the same old games." Hook looked around, playing with his hook absent-mindedly.

"Only old people get tired of playing the same games over and over again." Peter countered slyly.

Hook approached Edward, "This must be him. Wendy's fiancé?" He laughed. "How ironic." Walking around Edward, Hook got close to Wendy. He yanked her backwards and held her with hostility. Peter tried to make a move, but Hook stopped him by pulling Wendy's hair back threateningly. A small whimper escaped her throat. Peter had no choice but to step back, a dark glare painted onto his face.

"Tie the boys up but leave Pan and the girl." Hook ordered, waiting until the boys were tied up before throwing Wendy to the ground.

"Tired of capturing me, Hook?" Peter asked, only able to watch from a distance.

"No, my boy, I have many plans for you two." With that, Hook and the Pirates disappeared back into the woods with Edward, Tootles and John captive, leaving Wendy and Peter disheveled and confused.

"Now what do we do?" Wendy asked Peter, who looked as if he had just been kicked to the ground.

_**Alrighty so if you liked this…..please be fantastic and let me know in a review. And if you hated it, please DO NOT HESITATE to also let me know in a review. Either way I'll still think you're awesome just for taking the time to let me know! Cool! Til next time! (:**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Hey everyone! I've been on vacation but I'm ready to get back into the swing of things! I wanted to wait to write this chapter because I went on vacation to the beach and I wanted to have first-hand experience on what it felt like to be in Wendy's place. I hope you like it!**_

**Chapter Ten: Salty Sea Air**

Now if you remember from the first time Wendy visited Neverland, she discovered just how troublesome the mermaids could be. Although they held all of the information Neverland had to offer, they would often try to drown you if you got too close. Or so we thought.

"Peter, we have to go after them! He's got my brothers!" Wendy shouted at him, but Peter was turned away from her, his arms crossed protectively across his chest.

"We can't." He answered simply. In those two words, she could hear all of the resentment, despair, and hurt he had kept up inside of him for so long. She approached him cautiously and placed a light hand on his shoulder. "Peter," She began but he just shook her hand off.

"Don't." He said shortly.

"I know this isn't easy for you." Wendy tried to sympathize with him.

"You don't know anything Wendy! You're just a stupid grown up!" He yelled at her. The moment those words left his lips he regretted them. This happened more than often for Peter because it was very difficult for him to turn what he was feeling into words.

Immediately he turned around to try and fix what he had just done, but after seeing Wendy's face, he knew it was too late.

"Wendy…" Her eyes were filled and about to brim over with tears.

Looking away she said in a choked voice, "I realize this is probably very strange for you and I suppose you don't want anything to do with Edward. But those were my brothers and I intend to save them." She began to walk along the beach towards the front of the island.

"Where are you going?" Peter called after her, a nervous feeling consuming his chest.

"I'm going to speak to the mermaids. They'll know where Hook took my brothers and Edward." She replied, quickening her pace.

"You can't go alone!" Peter yelled after her but Wendy ignored him, moving even faster.

When she knew that he could no longer see her, she stopped and let the tears spill over. As if she could change the fact that she grown up. That was what happened when you lived in the real world and it wasn't like she was an actual grown up. Age was just a number. She just had to keep telling herself that.

For the first time in days, Wendy thought about home. What her mother was doing, how her father was holding up and especially what types of games the boys were playing. Did they miss her at all?

Knowing that her family was waiting for her made Wendy more determined than ever. She wiped away her tears with the heal of her hand and continued farther up the coast heading towards the small area of water that was the mermaids lagoon.

…

Peter sat because that was simply all that he could manage for the moment. Tinkerbell buzzed around his face and yanked his ear, trying to catch his attention. However, Peter was much too caught up in the day's events to take notice.

"Tink, why am I so," He searched for the words, "angry?" he finished for lack of a better word. Peter Pan had dealt with many a horrible thing, but never before had he been so devastated. Every inch of him recoiled from the idea of having a brother. It was even more sickening to think of him as Wendy's fiancé.

For so long, Peter had tried hard to keep his feelings about his past life locked up, but now it seemed as if they were all bubbling to the surface.

Peter's thoughts went to Wendy and his heart did an unsteady backflip. It was too dangerous for her to speak to the mermaids all alone. They might try to drown her again. Pushing all of his feelings away again, Peter set out to find Wendy before it was too late.

…

Edward was awaiting the worst.

He had been thrown on the ground forcefully with Tootles and John on either side. The two pushed themselves into a sitting position despite their restraints and began chatting, completely at ease as if this happened to them every day.

Wanting to seem relaxed also, Edward wriggled himself (ungracefully I might add) into a sitting position as well.

"How long do you think he'll take to get here?" John asked.

"Well first he has to find us because this is definitely not the Jolly Roger. I suspect he'll go to the mermaids for that. And oh dear, look at the weather. Peter is not happy. Not happy indeed. He'll probably be a while." Tootles rambled, mostly to himself.

"He controls the weather?" Edward asked breathlessly. Both John and Tootles looked over at him, finally remembering he was also there.

"Peter is a part of Neverland. You could say he is one with the island. His emotions become the weather. That's why most of the time its sunny and beautiful here. But if Peter is angry, something like this happens. I'd say he's pretty upset about you." Tootles replied.

"Me?" Edward wondered innocently.

"He absolutely hates talking about his first life and now he knows that you're the one who stole that from him. Let's just say I'd hate to be in your position right now." John looked Edward dead in the eye as he said this with Tootles nodding in agreement.

"Doesn't he realize this is difficult for me as well? Suddenly some very confusing pieces of my life are starting to make sense." Edward looked down.

Before they could say something, a much darker voice answered Edward.

"So there's something more to your story then?" Captain Hook asked menacingly, materializing from the black shadows. Absent-mindedly the three boys gulped and shuddered with fear.

"What exactly _is_ your story, boy?" Hook grabbed Edward by the front of his shirt and pulled him up off the ground.

"That's Peter's little brother. Even though he's older than Peter. He replaced Peter after Peter ran away and now he's Wendy's fiancé so Peter hates him even more." Tootles recounted, trying to remember if he got all of the important parts down.

"Tootles!" John yelled.

"What?" Tootles asked.

"Peter's little brother." Hook seemed to be feeling the statement in his mouth. A sly smile began to stretch across his face. "You must really care about Ms. Darling to follow her all the way here."

Edward looked unsure of what was the best answer. Eventually he nodded shortly, avoiding all eye contact and Hook released him.

In the end, that confirmation was all that Hook really wanted. Chuckling, he turned around and began to recede into the shadows.

"Peter Pan has parents. How ironic." He seemed to find this humorous.

"Parent, actually." Edward replied quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"We don't have a father. He left when I was quite young." Edward replied icily. The first indication that Edward had a cold bone in his body.

"How very interesting." Hook said.

…

A hot flash of light rippled across the sky followed by an earth moving boom that shook the very depths of Wendy's stomach. She let out a long sigh, recalling once again Peter's face after he discovered the truth about Edward. And for the hundredth time, the guilt surged inside of her.

She'd been sitting with her knees pulled tightly to her chest on the boulder that went the furthest out onto mermaid lagoon. So far, not a single mermaid had been seen and Wendy was beginning to get anxious.

As she waited, Wendy began to remember the reasons why she had left Neverland in the first place. Peter would always stay the same so long as he continued to live in Neverland. She couldn't make him reveal his emotions while he remained here and by staying she was only fooling herself. She simply could not bear to have her heart broken again.

Feelings. That word was a curse in this world.

In that moment, a cold and wet spot formed on Wendy's foot. Then another on her arm. Her face. Her hair. Within seconds it began to downpour.

"Wonderful." Wendy muttered. It wasn't long before she was soaked from head to toe and the rain was coming down so heavily that she could barely see two feet in front of her.

"Wendy?" A voice called through the storm.

"Peter?" She called back. She really could not see a thing anymore and now the sound of rain hitting the ground filled every corner of her mind and it was just about all she could hear.

In the mess of trying to find Peter, Wendy failed to notice the rising sea or violently crashing waves. The current was surpassing the height of her boulder now and reaching her feet.

"Oh my!" She cried, looking down at her feet in worry. When she finally looked up, all she could see was the pouring rain around her. It was vital that she used the boulder path to get back to the shore before there was no boulder path left.

With one last glance out to sea, Wendy glimpsed a horrific sight. Through the sheets of water slapping her in the face, a wave about double her size towered over her and soon enough she was dragged under and into the sea.

Thrashing, Wendy resurfaced as the waves toiled violently around her, pushing her in every direction.

Wendy swallowed, struggling to stay above water.

"Peter!" She screamed weakly, "Help!"

In the distance, Peter's ears pricked up at the sound of Wendy's voice. "Wendy!" He screamed back, "Where are you?" But Wendy could not hear him. Her arms were growing tired and she wasn't sure how much longer she could maintain this.

Spinning around she tried to determine where exactly she was. With the clouds cloaking everything in darkness, it was too hard to tell.

As she flicked around one last time, she came face to face with a monstrous wave. In the split second before it hit her, she realized just how beautiful it was. It looked like water that had come alive. Like it had taken a shape of its own.

And then it consumed her, sending her plummeting far into the depths of the sea.

Desperately, she tried once again to resurface but it was no use. There was no way to tell what was up and what was down. The entire place turned into one huge underwater scene and Wendy was beginning to panic. There was no escaping the sea's fist.

Closing her eyes, she waited. And then a warm hand wrapped around her wrist. It felt familiar and it was pulling her somewhere. Wendy had no choice but to trust it completely.

_**I know this is kind of a filler chapter, I hope you all liked it though! As always R&R!**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: A Secret World**

"Wendy?" Peter called desperately, zipping around above the churning sea. An unsettled feeling reached his heart and nearly choked him as he realized Wendy was nowhere to be found.

"No, no, NO!" He shouted furiously, "This cannot be happening!" Slowly, the anger dissipated, replaced by sadness, and Peter sank to the boulder where he last saw Wendy. The rain became colder and colder and turned into sleet that covered every inch of him.

Despite the roaring waves, Peter could just make out a faint clicking and whispering sound. He knew they were approaching but he ignored them, consumed with grief.

One by one, slime covered mermaids surrounded his rock, shivering from the constant weather changes. Their jaws were defined sharply and their mouths were full of razor sharp teeth.

"Peter," They sang seductively, "It's awfully cold out here. Won't you cheer up?" Peter was the only one who could understand the mermaids you see, and so they often spoke to him in an affectionate way. Peter only snatched his hand away, causing flickers of lightning to flash throughout the clouds.

"Are you upset about that girl?" They cooed, willing to do anything to stop the frigid air.

Immediately, Peter's ears flicked and they had his attention.

"We only wanted to show her our secrets…" The mermaids spoke as if they had done nothing wrong.

In the quickest of movements, Peter's hand was fit snugly around the neck of one of the mermaids who had spoken. A chorus of hissing sounded around him as each creature rushed to protect their sister. However, Peter would not relent.

"What did you do with her?" He seethed, his fingers curling dangerously.

Through strained breaths, the mermaid managed to let a smile crawl onto her face. In between gasps she got out, "We can take you to her, if you'd like."

Hesitation coursed through Peter. His mouth became unnaturally dry at the thought of Wendy in the mermaid's hands, given their reputation of wanting to drown people.

"Where is she?"

"Down there." The mermaid pointed down towards the water.

"I can't breathe underwater." Peter replied pointedly. Around him, giggles aroused simultaneously.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." They whispered, a persuasive tone catching in their voices. Their slime covered hands wrapped dangerously around Peter's arms and hands and in a jerking movement, they plunged him deep into the water.

…

Wendy's eyelids fluttered like delicate little butterflies as she awoke. A gasp escaped her mouth and she was struggling for air, water pressing all around her. Her arms flailed and a confused feeling swept through her chest.

She was breathing. Water.

She was breathing in water. She wasn't drowning.

"Fascinating." She whispered in awe, taking a moment to survey her location. Wendy sat on a small bed that was made from a hollowed out clam. It was the biggest clam she had ever seen. The room had a huge opening that was meant to serve as a window but upon closer inspection had no glass covering it. The space was decorated just as any mermaids should've been. Including squid lamps and jellyfish chandeliers.

"It is so like a dream." Wendy said to herself. Through the door of seaweed hangings came a small figure with a long tale and beautiful flowing hair.

"Ah, you've awakened, Ms. Darling." She smiled warmly at Wendy, swimming closer and placing a gentle hand on Wendy's forehead. "We were very worried, but it seems that you have recovered quite well."

Wendy could not conceal the befuddled look on her face.

"But-"

The mermaid cut her off before she could speak. "The queen has requested to meet you. Right this way." In a swish of bubbles, the mermaid turned and swam out the door. Wendy followed her down a series of hallways, letting her mind wander as she pursued the mermaid.

_The mermaids are being extremely friendly. _She thought. _Maybe it's a trap, or maybe they plan to kill me soon. Maybe I should try and make a break for it._ With another look at the mermaid's tail, she doubted she would make it five feet.

Finally, her thoughts were ceased as two very grand doors came into view. Two guards hovered in front of them. They were mermen that had ghostly stares painted onto their faces. The mermaid that had come into her room exchanged a few quick words with them and then the doors were being opened, revealing the grandest hall she had ever seen. The ceiling looked as if it would never end and the walls were decorated with thousands of golden glittering shells. In the very center, sitting on hundreds of steps was a glorious throne decked with conch shells of every size. And sitting in it was the most beautiful mermaid Wendy had ever laid eyes on. Wendy was wonderstruck and she stared aimlessly at the queen.

The mermaid next to Wendy cleared her throat and inclined her neck.

Sense filtered back into Wendy's brain and she mumbled, "Oh, yes." As she curtsied delicately for the queen.

The queen only smiled curiously as she rose from her seat gracefully and started to descend the stairs. For a while, all that could be heard was the swish of her tail which filled Wendy's ears with sound.

Once in front of Wendy, she spoke in a soft voice that filled Wendy's heart with warmth. "Wendy Darling. I've heard much about you my dear. I am Queen Clarissa."

Wendy flashed a nervous smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you, your highness. I hope you've only heard the good things."

"But of course. You are the girl whom is being constantly brought to Neverland by Peter. You are quite a popular object of conversation in this palace" The queen lifted her eyebrows and smirked.

Wendy allowed a shaky laugh to leave her lips. "Yes it seems I am not so popular in the good way."

"Don't mind them, they all have an unnatural interest in Peter. Now I'm sure you have lots of questions." The queen pulled Wendy in the direction of a small sofa in the far corner of the hall.

"Just, just a few." Wendy replied cautiously. She wasn't quite sure if some of her questions would be considered rude. "I suppose the first one would be how on earth it is possible that I am breathing? Shouldn't I have drowned?"

The queen laughed whole heartedly, letting the laugh reach her eyes. "Humans can be so naïve."

Wendy's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

The queen continued, "The mermaid lagoon has always given humans the ability to breathe underwater. In fact the whole Neverland Sea has that ability. They've always just been too afraid or _naïve_ to give it a shot. Humans sometimes lack imagination. This also leads into your next question which I'm sure will be 'Why didn't the mermaids drown me?' Am I right?" She looked at Wendy expectantly. Wendy allowed herself to nod curtly.

"We mermaids have never had the intention of drowning anyone. Above water our voices are incomprehensible to humans. We are always trying to get them to come down here because we get lonely often. Sometimes our actions come off as wanting to drown you but really we're just trying to show you our world."

Wendy was caught extremely off guard by the queen's response. Realizing how much it made sense, but something still tugged at the corners of her mind.

"But," She began, "If Peter can understand the mermaids, then how did he not know about this?"

The queen tilted her head. "You're quite perceptive, dear. Yes you would think that Mr. Pan would know all about this by now. But as you and I both know, he is very self-absorbed and often doesn't hear anything the mermaids say to him or just chooses to ignore them. He's much more interested in his own adventures." Wendy nodded again. It made sense

"Would you like some tea?" Fascinated by the idea of liquids underwater, Wendy replied by saying, "Oh yes please!" One of the queen's servants approached with a tray just as the doors to the great hall burst open.

"Where is she?" A familiar voice shouted out. Warmth spread to Wendy's heart after recognizing it.

Wendy whipped her head around and locked eyes with a blond haired boy.

"Peter!" The guards from before wordlessly swarmed him with the hopes of restraining him.

"Leave the boy!" The queen commanded. Hesitantly the two bowed and left Peter alone.

"Mr. Pan. What a pleasure to finally meet you." The queen introduced herself.

"Just give me Wendy and no one will get hurt, Lady." Peter barked back, drawing his knife.

"Peter, they weren't trying to hurt me!" And just like that, Wendy was relaying her story and what the queen had told her. Slowly, Peter let his knife slide back into its holding place, but he still did not let his defenses drop.

"Well you've had your visit, now me and Wendy will be going." His hand enclosed Wendy's pulling her forward.

"I should tell you that I have information that may be of interest to you."

Peter stopped abruptly. "What type of information?"

The queen smirked. "I know of Hook's location."

_**Hey so drop me a review and make my day! I hope you liked it!**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**So I could give you all some crappy writer's cliché about losing inspiration, but in truth, I've just been a lazy summer bum for the last few weeks. Truthfully, I don't think this ever would've gotten finished, but you guys just kept REVIEWING AND REVIEWING and I was suddenly so motivated again! Thank you all so much for not giving up on me and continuing to review, favorite and/or follow.! It means the world to me! So without further ado, I present chapter twelve! (:**_

**Chapter Twelve: Make A Choice**

Water passed over Wendy's face in fluid motions as Peter motored her along through the sea. Queen Clarisse's words danced across her mind for the hundredth time as she tried to make sense of them.

_"When Hook was swallowed up by the monstrous crocodile the last time you were here, Wendy, he discovered the sea's secret. When he realized that anyone could breathe under its water, he began constructing a new base that one can only get to through a passage under the sea. It's a small cove and the passage is located West off of the coast of the Indian's camp."_

_ "Thank you, your highness." Wendy replied gratefully, letting Peter catch her wrist. _

_ "Wendy, one more thing." The Queen continued urgently. _

_ "Yes?" _

_ "When you arrive at Hook's base, you will both be confronted with a startling truth and you will have to make a life changing decision."_

_ "How do you know this?" Wendy asked curiously. _

_ "We mermaids know all." The Queen replied mysteriously. _

_ "We have to go." Peter pulled lightly and Wendy began moving._

_ "Thank you!" Wendy called behind herself. _

_ The Queen looked at Wendy with a solemn face and said, just loud enough for Wendy to hear in the growing distance, "Choose wisely, Wendy Darling." _

Wendy rolled those last words around in her head. Choose wisely. What an odd thing to say.

"The tunnel is up ahead!" Peter called out excitedly, snapping Wendy back to reality. His whole being seemed to glow at the thought of a new adventure, no matter what the stakes were. Something wrenched inside of Wendy. She realized that this would be the last adventure she would partake in with Peter. Her throat swelled and her voice wouldn't come.

_Enjoy this while you can._ Wendy told herself. She had to force herself to think this way; otherwise her feelings would have consumed her. The tunnel ahead funneled into an "L" shape that veered upwards. Dim sunlight filtered through the hole at the top of the tunnel forming a sort of spotlight illuminating its dark depths. It looked like a soft halo inviting them to a better place, but Wendy knew better than that. She silently took her hand back from Peter's grip. He turned to look at her questioningly.

"Peter, the one they want is you. I'll go up and scope everything out. I doubt they'll even notice me." Wendy searched Peter's eyes as she said the words, but he kept them carefully guarded to make sure Wendy wouldn't see what he was feeling.

"Okay." That's all he said, not daring to let Wendy see how much his heart was protesting. Wendy bowed her head and moved closer to the opening, pushing her arms and legs with all her might. She swam full force all of the way up and when she came close to the top, Wendy slowed down and let her petite head quietly break the surface. She sank just a little bit so that only her eyes and the top of her head were visible.

Around her, pirates lounged and chattered to one another. The whole place was shaped as a dome, while the pool Wendy was currently in occupied the very center of the room and was the only way in and out of it. At the very top of the dome was a small opening which light filtered through. Outlining the pool were small boulders. Wendy silently turned around in a slow circle to survey the room some more. On the other side of the room stood John, Tootles, and Edward chained to the rock wall and gagged. Next to them, Smee and Hook exchanged delighted conversation. Wendy lowered herself back into the water.

Peter's face was anxious and prepared.

"Hook and my brothers are on this side." Wendy pointed, recalling to him everything she had seen.

"I can go up and get caught to distract them." Wendy suggested.

Peter hesitated, "That doesn't sound like such a good idea."

"Sure it does. I'll distract them while you break my brothers and Edward free and we'll be out of there before they even know what has happened!" Wendy reasoned.

"Wendy," Peter started.

"Be ready." She ignored him, swimming up again. Wendy moved quickly so that when her head broke the surface there was a loud splash and she took a deep breath. She had pooled some attention, but not enough. With all of her strength, she hoisted herself out of the pool as loudly as possible on the opposite side of her brothers. Everyone stayed rooted in their positions out of shock.

Sopping wet, Wendy turned to face Hook but addressed everyone.

"Hello boys." She said pleasantly, and then they came at her. Wendy made sure to press herself close to the wall opposite her brothers as they surrounded her. She could hear the steady clack of Hooks shoes approaching the circle of pirates. She allowed herself a small smile, her plan had worked.

"Wendy Darling. I just knew you would come." Hook drawled.

"How could I resist?" She replied sweetly. From behind Hook, a muffled voice groaned in frustration. Wendy's line of view was obstructed but she knew that voice all too well. Confusion swept through her heart followed by panic. The pirate closest to her shoved her to the ground and violently jerked her arms back to be tied up. Wendy screamed in pain and tears fell onto the cold stone ground.

Once tied, Hook pulled her up by the arms and brought her to the center of the room where Peter was tangled in the net, struggling to break free.

"Tie him up!" Hook ordered. As his minions began removing the net, Peter kicked, punched, and stabbed. By the time the pirates had finished, two of them had visible blood dripping from their bodies, three had at least one bone broken, and one had a knife wound in his foot. Even so, they had still managed to tie Peter up and flung him towards Edward and Wendy's brothers.

"Why is it that you want to kill us, exactly?" Wendy asked of the Captain, genuinely curious.

Hook roughly took Wendy's chin in his hands. "I've only ever been concerned with harming Pan, my dear. Using you is the best way to do that."

Wendy wanted more. "But why? Other than taunt you, what has Peter done?"

In that moment, Hook lost all ferocity in his glare. He faltered and for a moment, looked befuddled. He quickly regained composure.

"I won't bore you with such details. We are on a schedule you know. Bring forth that young man." Hook pointed at Edward who looked as if he would be sick at any moment. The pirates unlocked Edward's shackles and brought him next to Peter, a knife placed at his throat.

"Get up!" A pirate shouted at Peter, kicking him hard in the stomach.

"Stop!" Wendy shouted, rushing forward. Her hands were immediately caught by another pirate. Peter finally rose, struggling because of his restraints, and the same pirate who kicked him placed a knife at his throat as well.

"Now Wendy, I want you to think carefully about what I am going to say. I think we've all been dying to know which one of these boys you really care about. Which one, dare I say it, you love. You can only save one." Hook sent her a curious glance.

"Who says I have to choose at all?"

"Because if you don't, then I'll order those men to kill your brothers." Hook flicked a finger and her gaze was drawn to two guns pointed at the heads of John and Tootles.

Hot tears glazed Wendy's eyes as she watched her two brothers' panic. "Why are you doing this?" She whispered breathlessly.

"I think you know why, Ms. Darling." Hook answered in that awful, scheming tone. "Who will you choose, Wendy? Your fiancé to be or a boy who listens to and cares about no one? I don't really think it's too hard of a choice."

Wendy locked eyes with Peter, and for the first time since she had met the boy who never grew up, she saw sadness in those beautiful eyes. Sadness, desperation, but most of all, loneliness. In that instant, Wendy's heart shattered into a million pieces. She couldn't make this decision, she just couldn't.

Once more, the Queen's words rang in her mind.

_"When you arrive at Hook's base, you will both be confronted with a startling truth and you will have to make a life changing decision. Choose wisely, Wendy Darling."_

In a whoosh it was if Wendy had lost all of the bones in her legs and she was on the ground.

"I can't do this." Wendy's voice cracked on its way out of her dry throat.

"So you see, Wendy, there will be no momentous battle this time. No kiss to save the day. You knew from the very first day that your fairy tale romance with Peter Pan would never last. This time, I am the winner." Hook spoke with triumphant excitement. Wendy's hands clenched in anger and frustration.

"Boys, it seems that Ms. Darling can't come to make a decision. You can dispose of her brothers." Hook told his men nonchalantly.

"No!" Wendy screamed, "Please! I'll choose!" Hook turned to look at her with an arched eyebrow. Her breathing hitched as she once again looked between Peter and Edward, an idea forming in her head.

"I choose," she began, standing up, "neither of them."

A collection of gasps rang around the room.

"Sorry?" Hook replied, smiling at Wendy's foolishness.

"I choose neither of them." Wendy repeated herself, staring Hook dead in the eyes.

"You must think you're clever." Hook sneered.

"No, not clever, just honest." Wendy reasoned.

"Elaborate." Hook growled, yanking on her hair. Wendy yelped in pain.

"I choose my brothers because they are my family, and family is the one thing that will forever remain constant. I will not take part in any such bets involving boys because they are not worth my time." She stated matter-of-factly.

John and Tootles hooted in excitement.

"Wendy?" Peter called in a voice that sounded strangled. Wendy ignored him; she had to stay in character.

"You certainly are full of surprises." Hook chuckled. "Let the brothers and the girl go. They're of no use to us now."

Wendy's restraints were loosened and pulled away and she was pushed forward towards the pool where her brothers were already waiting.

Leaning down, Wendy whispered, "Swim as fast as you can, go back to Peter's and wait for us there." Into John's ear. John shot her a questioning look but Wendy shoved the two into the pool and pulled the knife in her pocket out and backwards into the air around Hook.

Hook immediately jerked backwards and in a flash, Peter was in motion. In a swift movement, he managed to bite down hard, until he could taste blood, on the arm of the pirate who held him down. The pirate cried out but Peter did not hesitate. His knife found its way into the pirate's stomach and out again. Now Edward was in motion beside him, reciprocating Peter's motions until they both had swords in their hands. They looked at Wendy expectantly, to which she replied with only a confident grin.

Then a pain prickled across her scalp and she was forced backwards as Hook yanked her hair once again.

Peter came at him full force, swinging the heavy sword forward which Hook dodged, sending Wendy racing towards the ground. Edward instantly appeared at her side.

"Are you alright, Wendy?" He asked desperately.

"Never been better." Wendy seethed, pushing herself into a sitting position. Directly in front of them, the echoes of Peter and Hook's swords meeting filled the room with sound.

Wendy raced at Hook's back, ready to plunge her knife into the depths of his arm when a stinging sensation ran through her own arm. She has failed to notice Smee coming at her. Suddenly, the two were swinging at one another, trying to get the upper hand.

Meanwhile, Peter and Hook were both equally matched, not missing a single beat. Each movement was beautifully measured and fluid.

"Hook, you sure are losing your touch with old age." Peter smirked. Hook said nothing as another bead of sweat formed on his forehead and rolled lazily down his nose.

Hook sidestepped yet another jab and swiped at Peter's lower stomach, ripping his makeshift leaf shirt. Out of the shirt fell a small locket, no larger than a quarter that clinked to the ground and sprung open, revealing the gorgeous woman who hid within it. Both Peter and Hook were rooted to their spot. With the abrupt pause of their fight came the abrupt pause of all of the others as well.

Peter stooped low to retrieve his locket and as he straightened, Hook snatched it from his grip.

"Hey! Give that-" Peter shouted, reaching for it, but Hook cut him off.

"Why do you have a picture of my wife?" Hook snarled.

All around Peter, the world spun, and then the sound of Edward's cold body hitting the ground sent shivers through his body.

_**OOOOOOO cliffhanger! (:**_

_**Soo anyways I decided from now on until the end, I would start replying to reviews here, so that you guys could see that I DO read them AND I care about them so much! **_

_**So for the last chapter:**_

_**Anonymous: Thank you! I do try, but I don't always succeed lol. And if you're talking about mistakes, you must be talking about my grammar right? LOL yeah so I totally flunked my only grammar test last year even after I studied for DAYS! So sorry about that, I swear when I write a real book, I'll hire someone to check all of my grammar and spelling! XD And thanks for sticking with me even though I haven't been updating as much, it means a lot! Xxx**_

_**Panskiss123: First off, I LOVE YOUR USERNAME! Soooo awesomesauce! And second off, thank you so much for saying that! I think that's one of the nicest compliments I've ever gotten! (: xxx**_

_**Guest: Okay, your review made my day! Thank you for saying my movie should be made into a sequel! That's so sweet and the fact that you read it in one night is even sweeter. I only do that with stories I really love so that's really big for you to say that! I love, love, love you for saying that! But not in a creepy way lol (:**_

_**Petunia132: I'm trying! It's hard to get my butt in gear in the summer, if you know what I mean! I'm so glad you love it and you're sticking with me (: xxx**_

_**Nabiki-san: Thanks! (: xxx**_

_**AJ: Thank you! I try! (: **_

_**FerretSong: Wicked username! And I'll try! **_

_**WilderThanMe: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was really funny, and exactly what I needed. You must be made of awesomesauce! I'm glad you like and please keep reviewing like that, it makes me so happy! **_

_**Pinkbubblegum13: Why thank you! And also, hahahah, I'm totally undecided yet as to whether or not Peter and Wendy will end up together. :/ It's like an everyday inner conflict. But thanks for reviewing! Also, is your 13 for your birthday or are you totally obsessed with Taylor Swift like me? Sorry is that invasive? Ahah xxx**_

_**Also thanks to anyone and everyone who has favorite or followed! It makes me happy when I open my email and then melt with guilt because I haven't updated so keep doing it! It helps keep me motivated! Til next time everyone (:**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Okay People so we are nearing the end of Peter and Wendy's adventure. :( So with that, this chapter is a little shorter than normal, but I hope you still like it! Also, I must give credit where credit is due. My Daddy came up with the idea about Hook being Peter's father and since he's one of my biggest fans, I just had to! So here we go, Chapter thirteen!**_

**Chapter Thirteen: Tinkerbell to the Rescue**

"He's only just passed out." Wendy murmured to herself reassuringly. She was leaning over the body of Edward, who, out of shock, had passed out. His breathing patterns were shallow and irregular and Wendy noticed deep purple circles lining his eyes. Her hair fell in waves over his face as she inspected his heartbeat and pulse.

"Wife? That's my mother!" Peter growled, snatching the locket back. Wendy slowly lifted her head, returning her attention back to the scene. Captain Hook's posture had slouched as if the weight of a thousand men stood on top of his muscular shoulders.

Wendy rose to her feet gingerly, her eyes locked solely on Hook. She steadily approached his shell-shocked form and placed a light hand on his arm. Neither of them were able to move or speak. Wendy released a shaky breath.

"That woman," Wendy whispered, pointing at Peter's locket, "Do you know her?" The question hung in the air like poison.

When Captain Hook finally met Wendy's eyes, they were distant and cold, locked in another place and time.

His voice, when he spoke, transported Wendy to that place. "I met her when we were both sixteen. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever come in contact with. We were together for two months before I asked for her hand. We were married on a snowy December night. I loved her so very much.

"We had a beautiful baby boy." Hook paused to glance at Peter whose stance suggested he had lost all of his strength. "He was the world to us, but I should've known better. I came from a very poor family and had struggled my entire life to make it in society. I was so careless with my new found wealth that by the time our baby boy had arrived, there was nothing left. Instead of facing her, I left my wife the day the baby was born. It was the hardest thing I had ever done, but I did it so that she could start over with someone who had what I did not." Hook finished.

Wendy's heart ached at the sadness in the Captain's eyes.

"I did not even know the name of my precious son." Hook looked directly at Peter. Peter's eyes were shrouded by shadows and ruffled blonde hair. The hands by his sides curled dangerously into fists. He lifted his gaze cautiously and met Hook's with daggers.

Shaking his head, Peter managed to get out, "You are no father of mine."

"Peter." Wendy reached for his hand but he violently pushed her away.

Instead of feeling hurt, anger pulsed through Wendy's veins and bubbled up. She was sick of being pushed to the side. She had thoughts and feelings and opinions, and she was ready to be heard. She was ready to break away.

"Peter Pan, don't you dare act that way! Every single person in this room can see your anger and sorrow and I care enough to help you. You are not alone so do not have the audacity to act that way!" She yelled her face a bright shade of red. Peter turned to stare at her in amazement. Wendy's breaths were both visible and audible.

Tears formed in Peter's eyes and Wendy stepped forward, folding him into her arms as he began to sob quietly. She understood. To him, his entire world was falling apart. He had finally let his walls come down and had let the only person he had ever really cared about see him. Really see him. No one spoke, afraid of the sudden wrath of Wendy Darling.

"Then I am not you're son." A voice came from the direction of their feet. Edward had come to, probably as Hook had told his story, and was pushing himself into a sitting position. "And Peter is only my half-brother."

All eyes had turned to find out where exactly Edward was headed with his little monologue.

"You said so yourself that you left the day Peter was born. My mother must have remarried and then her husband left just as you had." He finished through clenched teeth.

No one knew quite what to say.

"You both have to believe me when I say that I never wanted to leave you. If I could, I would go back and change it in the blink of an eye." Hook pleaded with them. This was a new side of him that no one had ever seen before.

Peter released himself from Wendy and stood up straighter. He opened his mouth as if to say something but was interrupted.

"Don't worry Cap'n. We'll get rid of 'em so you never have to worry about this again!" Bill Dukes yelled and the pirates drew around the three of them. Wendy's head whipped around in panic.

"Stop!" Hook ordered, but the pirates either ignored him or couldn't hear. I'm almost certain it was the first one.

Peter recovered only a moment too late.

Red splashed across Wendy's view. Fear consumed her and stuck in her throat. Every instinct that she had told her that something very bad was happening.

"My dream." Wendy choked. Her dream was coming true right before her eyes.

Peter sank slowly to the ground, only a vacant look in his eyes. One of the pirates, whom Wendy did not see, had crept up behind him and plunged his dagger deep into Peter's heart.

"Peter?" Wendy whispered, her heart breaking. "Oh my god." She fell to the ground at his side. His breaths came out ragged. "Someone do something!" she screamed, trying to find a way to help.

"All of you stop before I make you walk the plank!" Hook's furious words cut them all to the bone. Their fiery attacks ceased. Hook stood and looked painfully towards Peter's slumped body, his mouth a tight line.

"Oh, Peter." Wendy cried. "I knew this would happen." Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes.

All seemed lost until the sound of tinkling bells came from overhead. Out of the tiny hole at the very top of the dome came a shimmering ball of light.

"It sure is hard finding you all." Tinkerbell huffed, but of course, no one could understand her. Finally, her gaze came in contact with Peter's motionless body. In a flash of light, her miniscule ear was pressed up against his chest, searching for a sign of life.

"I must be quick." Tinkerbell spoke to herself, rubbing her small hands together in preparation. Without another moment of hesitation, she went to work. Twirling in the air all around Peter, Tinkerbell released all of her pixie dust, letting it blanket every inch of Peter. The dust lifted him lightly into the air.

Wendy let out a small gasp.

The dust swirled around Peter in a sparkling funnel that began and seemed to never end. It lit the color back into Peter's soft cheeks and blood rushed back into his small lips. It was as if someone had hit rewind on his body as each wound slowly closed and grew back to flawless skin. His chest filled with air and his eyelids fluttered open and back to life.

As the last of Tinkerbell's dust fluttered away, so did the magic that lifted Peter. He fell to the ground with a thump that rang in everyone's hearts.

"Ouch!" He squealed, rubbing his arm. A huge grin broke the sad plains of Wendy's face and relief filtered into her chest.

Peter saw the smile out of the corner of his eye and looked at her curiously.

"What?" He asked.

_**So what'd you think?**_

_**From the last chapter…**_

_**FerretSong: Thanks! And yeah ikr!? His history with nets isn't too good! Lol**_

_**Solar Surfer: Ahhhh your comment gave me the biggest smile! Thank you so much and I'm so excited you liked it enough to keep reading!**_

_**Tomboy22: Hahaha me either actually. When my Dad pitched me that idea I was like, tht's crazy. But the more I thought about it, the more excited I got to write it! I'm glad you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it! (: xxx**_

_**Okay, see you all tomorrow! xxx**_


	15. Chapter 14

_** I'm kind of in a surreal moment right now as I write this author's note. This is my last real chapter of Wendy Breaks Away. Tomorrow I will post an epilogue that will be my very last update for this story. I don't think I will ever be able to explain how much my heart leaps when I look over and see 49 reviews. I could never have imagined something as great as this could happen. With great pleasure and sadness, I give you Chapter fourteen…**_

**Chapter Fourteen: Take It From Me**

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Wendy laughed to herself. "I should've known better than to doubt the magic of Neverland."

Peter squinted his eyes at her. "Huh?" Behind him, the crowd of pirates was parting to let Hook through.

"If you don't mid, I'd like to speak with Peter, father to son." Hook spoke in that sadistic tone that Peter and Wendy were so used to.

Peter drew his knife on him, "I'd rather die than "talk" with you."

"Now, now, my boy this is just a friendly chat." Hook pulled Peter to his feet and patted his shoulders, ushering him to the corner. Peter stiffened at his so called father's touch and craned his neck around to lock eyes with Wendy.

A bright confidence swept through Wendy the second Peter caught her eyes. It was like he was asking her what he should do. Like he was trusting her to make a decision for him.

Wendy nodded her head vigorously, an uncontainable smile leaking onto her face. Nothing could take away the happiness she felt at that moment, nothing.

Once out of sight, Peter recoiled completely from Hook's touch, not bothering to hide the disgusted look that lived on his face.

"Peter, let me give you a piece of fatherly advice." Hook offered.

"Yeah right. You don't have a fatherly bone in your body. Like I'd ever take advice from you." Peter spat.

Hook flashed him a knowing look and took a deep breath. "Take it from someone who knows first-hand what its like to lose everything that was ever important. You don't belong here anymore."

Peter's heart quickened and he looked away.

"There is nothing left for you here. Having someone who cares about you unconditionally, well," he paused, smiling to himself, "that's worth a whole heck of a lot more than eternal youth."

"So since you're my father now, you think you can tell me who to be?" Peter's jaw clenched.

Hook laughed a real laugh that reached his eyes.

"No one can make you be someone you're not. Not even the great Captain Hook." His voice continued to raise throughout his sentence until it rang triumphantly when it came to his own name. "You should just open your eyes to see what's right there." Hook let his gaze drift behind himself to the sitting Wendy. Peter tried to make his face rigid with anger, but Hook had hit so close to home.

"And," Hook drew out the word, "If you don't go, the next time I see you, I won't hesitate to have my men slaughter you." Peter looked up to see the wicked grin of the ruthless Captain James Hook.

Arching an eyebrow, Peter slapped Hook's arm and said, "Good to have you back, ya old Codfish." With that, he walked confidently back to Wendy, grabbed her hand, and pulled her up quickly. "Come on, we're outta here Wendy." He moved towards the pool but Wendy hesitated.

"Edward, aren't you coming?" She asked. Edwards's eyebrows furrowed and he moved to stand directly in front of Wendy.

"I'm going to stay." He replied with certainty. Wendy bit her lip from confusion.

"You're staying?" Her forehead creased in worry.

"I don't belong there, Wendy. I never have. I think I'll stay here and learn what exactly it takes to be a pirate." He grinned whole-heartedly.

Disappointment made Wendy's eyelids flutter but she was quick to hide it. She couldn't be selfish in this situation. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips lightly to Edward's cheek before whispering softly in his ear, "I knew you reminded me too much of someone." A smile lit her face as she turned away, turned away from it all, taking Peter's hand in hers and dropping into the uncharted waters below.

…

She kept silent most of the journey back. They swam as fast as they could until their heads broke the surface and Tinkerbell met them with a shower of pixie dust that lifted them out of the ocean.

When they were approaching Peter's tree home, Wendy made a decision.

"Peter." She stopped in midair, hovering, and then let herself fall quietly until her feet touched the soft ground. Seconds later, Peter appeared next to her. Her heart wouldn't stop flipping around inside of her. It felt like her heart and stomach had traded places. Swallowing her fear, she dove right in.

"I'm almost certain, in my heart, that I could never make you change your opinion about growing up or the real world. I can't make you choose that over this. But I can tell you that coming with me, would be your biggest adventure yet. You shouldn't give up on a world and life that you've only just begun to taste." Wendy looked at him with complete affection, letting everything show.

Before he had the chance to say anything in return, John and Tootles came rushing at them in full speed.

"Wendy! Peter! Are you alright?" Tootles cried, swooping in for a hug from Wendy.

"We thought you two were goners." John chimed in. Wendy giggled lightly and sighed.

"We're just fine boys, but I'm afraid it's time for the three of us to head home."

John and Tootles looked truly devastated. "But we've only just gotten here!" John pleaded. Tootles nodded along with him.

"Mother and Father must be missing us so much right now. We don't want to worry them, right?" Wendy reasoned. Although the boys resisted, they eventually agreed, remembering how their parents always worried.

"Will you take us home Peter?" Wendy asked, trying desperately to hide the ache in her chest.

"Of course." Peter grinned, but there was something off in his smile. Tinkerbell rushed to circle the group with pixie dust, eager to be rid of Wendy for good.

On the flight home, all three boys laughed and yelled and played, relishing in the small amount of time they had left. Wendy watched contentedly, soaking up every second.

When the group arrived at the Darling household, John and Tootles flew right through Wendy's open window excitedly. They ran down the stairs in a whirlwind.

From Wendy's dimly lit room, squeals of delight and relief could be heard. Wendy tried to bite back the smile that came from hearing thee sounds of her family's voices.

The window seat behind her creaked and Wendy whipped around to make sure a certain boy had not flown away without saying goodbye. Peter stood carefully perched on the window seat, a nervous look drawn onto his face. He was mumbling what sounded like an apology to Tinkerbell.

The room felt like it would close in on her as she released the words she had always wanted to say.

"Peter," she began, "It's not easy to tell you goodbye." She immediately squeezed her eyes shut and painfully awaited his words. The seconds that ticked by seemed to last forever.

"Then don't." He breathed. Wendy's eyes fluttered open. His back was facing her. "Come back soon, Tink." Outside the window, Tinkerbell was sobbing but waving goodbye to her best friend.

"Peter?" Wendy couldn't stop the hope that surged inside of her chest. Peter sat down and cautiously closed the doors of Wendy's window before turning to look at her.

His eyes shone a brilliant blue as he said the words, "To live along with you, Wendy, would be an awfully big adventure."

_**In case you were confused, Peter did end up staying with Wendy. That's what that last line was supposed to represent. (: So I have written a small epilogue that I will post tomorrow. **_

_**Comments from last chapter:**_

_**Panskiss123: Omigosh your boyfriend sounds AMAZING! Lol jealousy! (: And cools I'll check it out! Thanks for asking me to give you feedback, that means so much to me! Your reviews are the best (:**_

_**Flowerpower55: Thank you! I get frustrated when I read fanfictions that change the personalities of the characters too much because its like, I fell in lve with the real version, not this lol so I always try to stay true to the character! **_

_**FerretSong: Yeah originally I was gonna have Peter attack Hook or something but I decided it just didn't seem right. Must be the whole paternal thing lol. **_

_**Tomboy22: Thanks! (:**_

_**I'll see you all tomorrow for my very last update! ):**_


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Mother, please tell us a story!" A small girl begged, tugging on the skirt of Jane's dress. Jane's eyes softened as she lifted the small girl into her arms and plopped her lightly onto the bed next to an older boy.

"Of course my dear Allison. What story would you like to hear tonight?"

"Cinderella!" Allison yelped in excitement.

"No! We've heard Cinderella about a kajillion times! Let's hear a story with action and adventure!" The boy next to her exclaimed.

"A story with action and adventure, Philip?" Jane asked. Philip nodded vigorously in response.

"Well if that's the case, then I must tell you the story of the boy who never grew up and his home in Neverland." Jane began.

"Neverland? But isn't that where Grandmother and Grandfather are?" Jane asked.

"Yes my little girl, Grandma Wendy and Grandpa Peter are off on adventures in Neverland, where they will always be together." Jane had trouble finishing.

"But where is Neverland, mother?" Philip asked curiously.

"Come here and I'll show you." Jane beckoned to her children. Both climbed up onto the cushioned window seat and looked out into the starry night.

Jane pointed to a place in the sky. "See there, children? To get to Neverland, you must follow the second star to the right straight on until morning. That's where Grandma and Grandpa are, and that's where they will stay forever more."

_**This story began one night after an awful day at school. I had failed an audition for something that I really cared about and I was just so mad. It made me realize that even if there are things that I can't quite do yet, there are still other things that I am great at. Writing has and always will be my greatest passion. It's something that will always be a constant in my life and thanks to all of you, I was able to get a taste of what life could be like for me in the future. I couldn't ask for better fans, so thank you for always sticking with me. Xxx**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**LalaLisa23 (:**_


	17. Author's Note

Hey Everyone!

Sorry if this gave false hope and I made you think I was suddenly posting again.

I just wanted to express the extreme gratitude that I have felt towards each and every one of you who still favorite, like, follow and review me. I don't think I could ever explain to you all how much it means to me that its been three and half months since my final chapter, and I STILL wake up in the morning to find new people favoriting, reviewing and following and I thank each and every one of you from the bottom of my heart.

On another note, I realize a lot of you followed me not only for this story but also as an author. The thing is, I don't think I'll be creating a new fan fiction anytime soon because I really wanted to try writing some original work.

So if you are interested in looking at some of that junk you could go here - /users/256543-LalaLisa23

Or you could just go to a website called figment (.com) and search LalaLisa23.

I've only got a small short story on there so far that I did for a contest but hopefully I'll have more stuff up there soon. And for those of you who are totally into disney fanfiction, I've got a new idea boiling under the surface and I'm going to get started on that after the holidays. So just keep checking my profile for updates.

Thanks again for the continued support, you have all had a hand in helping me follow my dream.

Love,

Love,

Love,

Lala (:

*Peter Pan Lovers FOREVER!*


End file.
